New life
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Caroline found Kai and he has the solution to prevent the merge. One girl has to become a vampire. But the catch is that the blood of one very particular person is the only thing that can turn them and end the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Josie was heartbroken since Penelope broke up with her and hounded her like ghost through entire school. Wherever she turned, Penelope Park was there. She would appear out of nowhere and disappear before anyone else would notice her. Lizzie was glad her sister and the other witch were not together anymore because she had undivided attention from Josie once again. Josie was hers and no one could come between them again, or that's what she believed in. When Raphael came she showed interest in him but he liked Josie. After a lot of persuasion, Josie accepted to go out with him and they started dating. He was really nice to her and he cared about Josie and what she wanted and needed. Penelope was still there, lurking from the corners and the dark, but never too near. She didn't speak much to Josie, only when she had to or in class if they really had to interact. She made sure Josie knows she is there and that no boyfriend would ever take her place. Josie was also painfully aware of that. The more time she spent with Raphael, more she craved Penelope. He was really good to her. He treated her good. He made an effort to get to know her and learn about things she liked or loved. He made sure she has time and space to deal with Lizzie. In general, she was happy. She had what she wanted…but not quite. Love with Ralph was simple, easy…not complicated…everything it wasn't with Penelope. She didn't really miss him when he had practice with his pack, she didn't think of him when he was not around. She didn't daydream about him. She just was with him. In public she tried to be cruel to Penelope just as she was cruel to her. She would say very hurtful things to her and parade with Raphael around her just to hurt her. She realized that the other girl still had some feelings for her so she took that advantage and did a lot of things just to spite her and hurt her. She would go crazy when someone flirted with Penelope or showed any sort of interest in her. Penelope was her…no matter they were not together. She couldn't stand someone else close to her or with her. After two months of her relationship with Raphael, everything changed. Girls were going to their dad's office to ask him to let them attend some dance out of campus. They heard their mom and dad argue about something. Girls found out about the merge. Caroline was having argument with Alaric about what should they do since she found out Kai is the solution for their problems. Alaric didn't want that man near his daughters and Caroline was ready and willing to take that risk.

''He killed Joe… He is the reason why you had to carry the girls. I am sorry for not having any thrust in thigs he says.''

''And he can save them.''

''I don't thrust him.''

''I spent four years all over the world trying to find out how to prevent it from happening… I don't know any other way to save the girls. Kai is the only chance we have.''

''You have him in the dungeon downstairs… Caroline, how could you bring him close to the girls.''

''It's either his way or we lose one daughter… I rather hear him out than dread their twenty second birthday.''

''You are insane woman! He will kill them…''

''And if we don't do anything one of them will die no matter what.''

Girls entered the room and their parents realized they heard everything. One of them will die if they don't do what that man wants them to.

''Mom? Dad? What is that all about?''

Now that they heard the conversation, they had to explain it to them. Caroline told them about Joe, about their coven and how on their twenty second birthdays they have to duel for survival and magic.

''Is there a way to avoid it?''

''It looks like there is… Kai knows how…''

''Take us to him so he can tell us what to do…''

Rick got up.

''NO! You are not going to talk to him.''

Lizzie was angry.

''Dad, one of us will die… We have right to know how to prevent it.''

Caroline took them to the basement to see him. Josie's first impression was that he was very good looking with bit evil eyes. Lizzie was scared of him. They stood in front of him only bars separating them.

''So, you are my nieces?''

He looked at Josie…

''You look just like your mother… My poor sister Josette… Too bad I had to kill her.''

''I am named after her.''

''Oh, now nice…''

Lizzie found some courage to face him.

''Tell us how to avoid the merge… How to survive?''

''It's simple… One of you has to turn… Become a vampire…''

Girls and Caroline didn't really expect that.

''What?''

''That is the only way. By turning one of you loses the magic and there is no need for merge.''

Josie tried to repeat what he said…

''So, in order to avoid the merge and to survive one of us has to die, lose her magic and become a vampire.''

''Yes…''

''So it doesn't matter who turns?''

''No, whoever wants can be a vampire...''

''And then?''

''First think about who will do the turning… You have two days until eclipse of the Moon… Then come to me and tell me what you choose.''

Girls left the dungeon with their parents and now they had to make that decision. It was not easy thing to do. One of them was about to give up her life. Penelope noticed how pensive Josie was and that something serious was bothering her, but she didn't know how to approach her and ask. She knew they would argue. Josie tried to talk to Raphael about all this, but he was not really helpful. He didn't say much to encourage her. He just said he will support whatever she chooses. She spoke to MG who told her that transition is not easy, that hunger is sometimes painful and that she might have serious craving of someone's blood if she ever feeds of human. She was pretty sure she didn't want to be a vampire. Lizzie was seeing it differently and she choose to become one. Their parents were not very happy about any of them becoming a vampire and they had pretty clear in their head that vampire Lizzie would be a nightmare…even bigger than she is now. After two days they were back in the dungeon to tell Kai what they decided.

''I'll do it… Can my mom turn me?''

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't turn Lizzie. She couldn't kill her own child.

''No, it gets complicated a little. You need a very particular person for this. Her blood will be the one you have to drink before you die.''

''Is she a vampire?''

''No, she is a witch… Daughter of one of my many mistresses…''

''Your daughter?''

''No, I met her mother when she was five. Her father was a very powerful warlock and mother is one of the most powerful witches. She inherited their ability to do magic and very sweet blood that is solution to many things.''

Alaric was impatient.

''Where do we find her?''

''You are lucky… She is not far from here.''

''Where is she?''

''Here, at your school…''

He gave Alaric piece of paper and he read the name and looked at him. He was surprised to see that name on the paper. It also explained a lot about the girl and her abilities. She came to this school already knowing a lot about magic and using it like it was just simple and casual thing.

''Will she do it?''

''Will she? Oh, Rick… She is one of my subjects… She has to do it.''

He sent Dorian to get her and Josie and Lizzie were very impatient. Lizzie was getting excited to do this. _She will be a vampire….forever young…fast, she could compel people and feed of her enemies. She had one person in mind. Someone she would hunt and feed off as much as she wanted and compelle her to obey her. There was a small smirk on her face. Finally Penelope Park would pay!_ _She couldn't' wait._ Josie was nervous too. He sister will be a vampire… She knew Lizzie was impressed but their lifestyle and all, but she feared Lizzie had no idea what that life really was like. It was not just so perfect as she saw it. There was pain of turning, guilt of wrong feedings, humanity switch…a lot of things she didn't really think about. They heard steps of someone approaching them. Dorian entered the basement and after him was….PENELOPE? She came to the bars and greeted Kai. Josie couldn't believe what was going on. Out of all people in the world…It simply had to be her.

''Yes master…''

'' Hello my child… You are needed here. Finally that sweet blood of yours will do some good and potentially save a life….or send someone into death…and rebirth…Young Miss Elizabeth Saltzman will drink your blood to turn into a vampire and brake the curse.''

Now Lizzie was not that sure she wanted to be a vampire…Especially after learning that Penelope's blood has to turn her. Penelope had one of her signature smirks.

''Well, well, well…. Queen of mean needs poor old Satan to survive… and not that long ago you said you wouldn't take anything from me even if your life depended of it... How the tables have turned?''

''I am not drinking her blood…No, I would rather die than drink Satan's blood. NO! I will not do that…''

Kai just shrug his shoulders…

''I can't help you if she doesn't drink from Penelope… One of them has to…''

None of the girls said anything. Lizzie was afraid to drink from her because she was scared she wouldn't wake up. Josie's fear was that she would become even more addicted to Penelope Park if she drinks from her. That girl had all of her firsts and now this? She was frightened of the power she already had over her. Kai shrugged his shoulders and looked at Penelope.

''You are free to go honey…''

Penelope was about to leave the room when Josie spoke…

''Wait! I'll do it.''

Penelope turned and she was surprised that Josie would actually be the one turning. Out of two of them Josie had better way with magic and she could have been amazing witch… And now she will sacrifice that for her sister's vanity.

''Are you sure Josie?''

''Yes mom… I'll do it…''

Penelope looked at her with sadness.

''You will not be able to practice magic… You will me just a vampire… Are you sure you want to sacrifice your magic? Think about it.''

''Why do you care?! You have no right…''

''Yes, why do I care?! Like it's not my blood is turning you and about to take everything from you.''

''It wouldn't be the first time.''

''Fine, do whatever you want! Sacrifice once again everything for her.''

''At least I love someone enough to sacrifice for them.''

''And that person proved my point that she wouldn't sacrifice anything for you! You are much better than her in everything and you will just give up because she is to vain to drink from me? Good job Josie! Good Job proving me right…AGAIN…''

Josie lowered her gaze and Lizzie was furious. She was tempted to shout she would do it, but she didn't. She didn't dare.

''Ok, if it is what you really want… Let's do it Miss. Saltzman…''

Penelope took a seat on the desk and took off her jacket. She started unbuttoning the shirt when Rick started feeling uncomfortable. He turned away from her and waited for something to happen. Lizzie was pissed. She wanted to be a vampire but not to drink from Penelope.

''Satan, do you have to strip?''

''Yes, I don't want my favorite shirt stained. You could leave us alone during the feed if you mind my state of undress.''

Lizzie and Rick left. Rick couldn't watch this. It was too painful for him and Lizzie was just being Lizzie and hating on Penelope. Kai sad some spell and it was time for Josie to drink. Moon was eclipsed. Penelope was now just in her bra and skirt.

''Are you ready JoJo?''

''As ready as I would ever be…''

She took her broach and made a cut on her neck.

''Drink JoJo...''

Josie approached her and put the hand around Penelope's waist and the other around her neck. She stood in between her legs and fed of her. It reminded the both of the time when they were together and making out in the kitchen after some party or just late at night when they wanted some midnight snack. Josie was surprised how good her blood tasted. It was sweet, it was addictive and she felt like she could drink from Penelope forever. Kai told her when to stop. Penelope smiled at Josie and gave her a peck on the lips. With her tongue she picked up all the blood around Josie's mouth and winked at her.

''Are you ok JoJo?''

She just nodded. Using Josie's high and confusion by the kiss, she snapped her neck. Josie's body fell on Penelope and she got up from the table and put Josie to lay on it. She put back her shirt and placed bandage on her neck. Josie's parents and Lizzie were in shock when they saw her on the table.

''What have you done to my sister?''

''I had to kill her so she would wake up as a vampire.''

Caroline came to Josie and she stroked her hair.

''I hope this all turns out ok and I don't have to part with any of you. I really love you baby and I wish this works out so I don't have to lose any of you.''

She hoped all would be ok and that finally their problems were solved. She hoped her daughter would live now without risk of being killed. She had so many things to teach her. Now all they could do was wait to see if Kai tricked them or this would really end the curse and prevent the merge. Rick stood at the opposite wall with Lizzie waiting for something to happen. Penelope got to Rick and told him to go and get some blood bags for Josie when she wakes up.

''She will need to feed. You have to get her something to drink.''

''Ok.''

He went to the kitchen and got two blood bags and just sat and waited. Penelope sat in the chair at the other side of the room and she was also waiting for things to happen. Few hours later Josie woke up, or more precise snapped out of it. Her throat was burning how thirsty she was. Caroline hugged her and asked Rick for the blood bag.

''You have to feed love.''

She started feeding, but it didn't feel anything like Penelope's blood. Yap, she was hooked on something more Penelope Park. Penelope sat in the corned and watched Josie drink some animal blood from the bag. She was close to finishing the first bag when Penelope came to her.

''Welcome back Jojo… I guess you will be needing this.''

She took Josie's hand and placed a daylight ring on her finger.

''How did you make it?''

''I am a witch from a very poverful line of witches. Making these rings is easy thing for me. I made them with my mom from the age of eight. It doesn't take me long to make one…and you were out for some time… I had time to make you a ring.''

It was time for Caroline to fulfil her end of the deal. She had to let Kai go. As soon as he got out of his cell Kai clapped his hands.

''Congratulations… Your curse is broken and there will be no merge for you… Yaaaay!''

He turned to Caroline and Alaric.

''And congratulations for turning the one who had magical abilities to vampire… The remaining one is epic fail when it comes to doing magic… You just wasted amazing magic from the Gemini coven for that hysterical blond that has no idea how do to basic spells…Brava! Brava!''

With those words he left the basement and school. Josie had to figure out now how will she navigate school and deal with her hunger. Caroline offered her help and support with whatever she needs, but she couldn't be with Josie in her classes.

First few days were a mess. She was thirsty all the time and she wanted to drink from many people. Raphael was surprised with Josie's change and how drown to blood she was now. MG helped her during school hours but he knew that first few weeks are not easy. She was responsible. She had blood bags on her, shew fed every few hours and she didn't attack or harm anyone…even when she was alone without any chaperones. When she managed to control her hunger and was able to really pay attention to anything other than blood, she noticed how people's behavior shifted. All of the sudden she was persona non grata when it came to witches. Even Lizzie was avoiding her and drinking water with vervane…making sure that Josie sees what she is doing. That made her a bit isolated, but not lonely. She had MG to help her and Hope to also help when she needs something. Penelope was also there, but from the distance. She was watching over Josie from safe distance and doing small magic pranks on Lizzie and her mean girls group. They knew it was not Josie doing it but they never had in mind it was Penelope since she had no contact with Josie since the day she turned her. They were blaming Hope and few times even took it to Rick to complain about her. Hope defended herself saying she has never done any of those things and that her pranks would be much crueler than this done to them. Out of pure boredom Penelope made their shampoos turn their hair green, she made their body wash make their body hair grow faster and stuff that were mean but caused no harm to anyone. Their biology teacher organized small bird watching expedition. They would spend two days in nature watching birds. Josie had blood bags ready for the trip and she felt much safer knowing that all was in order and prepared. Icepacks were there to keep it cold and prevent it from spoiling. Hope cast some spell to prevent it from melting and Josie was set to go. She took her and Lizzie's bag to the bus and Lizzie was in charge of the cooler and some other things. As it was expected, she forgot the cooler. Josie realized that when she was hungry and had no blood to feed with. Panic started to kick in. She was anry at Lizzie and her excuse was that she had some important things to settle. After Lizzie left with her friends Penelope appeared out of nowhere.

''Josie, follow me…''

She didn't want to follow her. Especially not after few weeks of not talking at all, but her feet didn't listen to her brain. She followed Penelope deeper into the woods.

''What do you want?''

''You can feed from some of the animals… There are some does and they have enough blood for you to feed and them to survive.''

'' I don't know how to feed from them.''

''I am a witch… I can't help with feeding instructions…''

''I can't believe Lizzie forgot my cooler… She had one thing to do…ONE…''

Penelope sat on the rock and just watched Josie loose her temper.

''Saltzman…this is just one time thing…Do we understand one another?''

''What?''

She made cut on her wrist and offered it to Josie. As soon as she felt smell of Penelope's blood her fangs were out. She used her vampire speed to get to Penelope and start feeding. Both girls were lucky that Josie knew when to stop and had that amount of self-control not to kill Penelope. When Penelope started feeling a bit weak, she told Josie to stop. She did and Penelope wiped her mouth with a tissue.

''Why did you let me feed from you?''

''You were hungry and not feeling well… This will keep you ok until tomorrow…''

''Do you thik that any of the vamprires here could teach me to feed from the animals?''

''I am afraid they are blood bag gang…That they never had a real deal…''

''What will I do for the rest of the time?''

''All I can offer is to feed from me…''

''What?''

''Share a room with me and you can feed of me whenever you need.''

With those words Penelope left and Josei remained to sit and think about what just happened. She fed from her… Penelope let her feed of her and she treated it as a normal thing. She was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope found Josie at the same spot she fed from her. She wanted to go for a walk and had no idea they would meet again.

''Are you ok Saltzman?''

''I just needed some time away from everyone. They see me as a freak now… My old friends don't like me.''

''MG and Hope?''

''No, they are ok with me being a vampire.''

''Maybe it's time to find a new crew?''

''What do you mean?''

''You are vampire now…It's time to run with vamps and their crew…To let MG introduce you to them and to become part of that crew. Unfortunately, witches cam be stuck up and very self-absorbed.''

''Speaking from personal experience?''

''Not really. I can hang out with anyone… I don't discriminate… ''

''So I heard.''

''If I am not wrong, I am single and free to hang out with who ever I choose. No noose around my neck…''

''So, I was a noose?''

''No, you were not…But you had one…and it was not me.''

''Lizzie again?''

''No, not worth it…''

There was short silence.

''Now it's time to learn how to hunt. I did some research and I found some instructions on how to hunt game.''

''Why would you do that?''

''Because as much as I know you enjoy feeding from me, we can't do it all the time. Someone will notice…''

Josie blushed.

''I do not enjoy.''

''And I am a Batman…''

''Fine, let's see your instructions.''

Penelope showed her what she found and they went deeper into the woods to try and find an animal for Josie to feed from. She fed from few rabbits and she was finally at ease. She didn't expect Penelope to be the one to help her with feeding in wild. She asked MG and Kaleb, but they never fed from animals and they had enough blood bags just to cover their time here. Now she learned to feed and she felt better. If it gets hard, she knew how to catch her for legged drink…or simply ask Penelope for some of her blood. Penelope heard someone approaching so she continued her walk. It was Raphael who was looking for Josie.

''There you are. I was worried for you. You disappeared somewhere and Lizzie had no idea where.''

''I had to feed.''

''Where are the blood bags?''

''In the room… Lizzie forgot to bring them.''

''Did you hurt someone?''

''I fed from animals…and kept them alive.''

''Good… Good thinking… But how did you know how to feed from them…''

''I googled it…''

''Googled it?''

''There are many things you can learn online.''

He kissed her and smiled.

''I am glad you are getting hang of things and being such a champion about it all. Just don't feed from humans and you will be ok.''

''Yes, no humans…''

''Let's get back. Professor is calling us. It's time to go to the hotel.''

''Yes, finally some rest. I am getting cold around here.''

''It's chilly.''

They got to the bus and all the students got in. Professor told them that he divided them into rooms. Lizzie was with her friend Anna, Raphael was with Kaleb and MG and Penelope was with Josie. Josie was surprised by that. She had no idea that Penelope would keep her word and get them to share the room. Lizzie made disgusted face when she heard that two of them would be sharing.

''Maybe you should start on vervane Satan. Just in case if my sister decides to take her revenge and sucks you dry…''

''And where would be the fun in that?''

She winked at Lizzie and Josie chocked on her water.

''Don't worry. I am not you… I know how to use magic and defend myself.''

That shut Lizzie up. Raphael was confused what was going on.

''What is that all about?''

''Lizzie and Penelope being mean to one another.''

''Are you ok with sharing with her?''

''It's just a room. We will be ok.''

''If you are not sure we can…''

''Raphael, I don't need more attention on me. I can be civil about it and so can she. Don't listen to Lizzie too much.''

''O.K.''

He was not sure that Lizzie was really exaggerating when she told him all the things about Penelope. He knew she and Josie dated from the day one and now he was not comfortable with them in the same room. They got their room keys and went to their room. Dinner was in about the hour so they had some time to change rest and get down. Penelope and Josie walked in silence to their room and it felt weird. Few months ago they would have killed for a chance to have room for them but now it was a burden. Penelope unlocked the door and they got in. Josie flipped the switch and first thing they saw was king size bed. Both girls pretended they didn't see it and just continued looking around the room. They had beautiful view on the forest and small stream. Penelope opened the balcony door and Josie followed.

''I love the view. It's so calming.''

''Yes, ideal for reading a book in the morning.''

''I hope we have spare blankets for something like that. I am afraid it's cold just to sit here and read.''

''We can check the closet later.''

''We have about an hour until dinner. Do you want to shower first or…?''

''You can go first. I have to go down to the hotel store.''

''Oh, do you need something? Maybe I have it so you can borrow it?''

''I need band aids… I have just one more… And I will probably use it after my shower. I have to have spare ones…Just in case… and make sure no one sees them so I have to get few more long sleeved shirts.''

''Oh…''

Josie felt a bit embarrassed. Penelope got her purse and went for the door.

''See you in a few Saltzman.''

She got out and Josie could finally let that breath she was holding in. She will share a bed with Penelope… It was a big bed, but ONE bed they had to share. It was not just sharing a room… It was much more than that. She picked up her things and went to shower. She had a lot to wash away…including the weird tension she felt every time Penelope was near. Her hunger for the other girl was not just blood; it was also something she didn't dare to call lust. When Josie got out of bathroom, she was faced with the sight of Penelope in her underwear. She was getting ready to get into shower. Josie could see mark on her neck that was slowly healing and an bend aid on her wrist that covered fresh bight.

''I am done… You can go next.''

''Ok…''

Penelope was about to enter the bathroom when Josie called her back.

''You can have some of my blood too…I mean…if you want to heal.''

Penelope smirked at the other girl.

''I am fine JoJo… I find it very sexy to hide what I have under my shirt.''

Give it to Penelope to make even that sexy. Josie just nodded and opened her bag to get dressed and ready for dinner. Penelope got out of the restroom in jeans and black turtleneck. Her hair was down just in case and sleeves were pulled almost to her fingers.

''Ready JoJo?''

''Yes, let's go…''

They got down and found a table for themselves. Josie saw MG and Kaleb and waved at them to join her and Penelope for dinner. MG was friends with girls and Kaleb sort of had a thing for Penelope and they all knew about it. It was also known fact that Penelope had no interest in him. He was not insisting on anything but he also wouldn't miss a chance to be at the same place with her. Josie was a bit jealous to all attention he was giving Penelope.

''So, P…Tonight is a party at 312. You coming?''

''Who is there?''

''Jedd, Andrew and Peet.''

''Noup! I am not into puppies… I am a witch not a vet.''

MG loved when she made cruel jokes.

''Damn Peez! Give those boys some love. They are not that bad.''

''As I said MG…''

''And why do you hang out with us vamp boys?''

'' Because you are hopeless and need me.''

''Hey!''

''I love you too MG.''

''Peez, you are really cruel…''

''Just honest…''

He gave her a look to stop teasing.

''Speaking of vamps… You boys should help Josie adjust… Who better than two of you.''

''Sure Josie… Whatever you need I am here for you…''

''Thanks MG…''

''And most important lesson… DON'T FEED FROM HUMANS…no matter how much you want it.''

Kaleb looked around and turned to Josie…

''Or if you feed be very careful…''

Josie had to ask now.

''Did you ever…?''

''Yes…''

''And?''

''Best thing ever…''

''And who was the girl?''

''Someone I was involved with…. There is nothing better than your lover's blood… Sweetest blood ever and nothing can compare to it. She knew I was a vampire and she offered it to me. That is thrust… She knows I could kill her and she let me. We are not seeing each other anymore. She broke it off because her family moved away…But… Let me tell you… There was nothing that could beat drinking from her during…you know…''

Penelope and Josie just looked at one another. To be honest, from the first time she tasted Penelope's blood Josie's mind went there few times. How she would love to drink from her during sex and what parts of her body she would mark during that time. Penelope also let her mind wonder there once or twice. She wanted to feel that rush and she wanted it with Josie.

''That was the best high I ever had…and so did she…''

''Kaleb, stop telling those stories. Josie just turned. We don't need her bighting on our resident alfa.''

Kaleb looked at two girls sitting opposite of them. He noticed some weird tension and how they didn't look at one another. He just mumbled loud enough for two girls to hear him.

''Something tells me she would not be after his blood.''

Before discussion could go any further Raphael came to invite Josie to go to the party. She was hesitant at the beginning but after he really became unbearable for her to go she said yes. Penelope went with MG and Kaleb to play pool and Josie went with Raphael and his friends. After few games of pool it was time for party. Kaleb and MG went there and Penelope said she will go to their room and just chill. She had her computer her warm flannel pajama and what more did she need.

''Peez, if you change your mind we will be there.''

''Ok… See you guys.''

Josie was trying to get her mid of Penelope and how much she wanted to taste her again…or even how much she wanted her…blood or no blood. She could feel her smell, how her skin was silky and warm…how her body was perfectly sculpted… She could see her in front of her removing some tiny shirt or whatever and inviting her to bed…like she used to do. God, how much she missed her…especially now when all of her senses were heightened. Raphael's roommates went to the party and he took Josie to his room. He believed it would be ok for them to finally have sex. He really liked her and she was the first girl after his late girlfriend he wanted to be with. Josie was a bit hesitant. She didn't want to hurt him by saying no and she didn't want to be with him. But Josie, being Josie gave in and had sex with Raphael. He was the first person after Penelope who ever kissed or touched her. It was weird and scary. She didn't really enjoy. All she could think of was her. Raphael tried to be nice and gentle, but it was all useless. She didn't want him. She wanted Penelope Park and having sex with Raph just proved it to her even more. He held her and kissed her hair and forehead.

''I never believed that I would feel something like that after Cassie….and then you came itno my life and I am finding the reason to be happy again. You are amazing Josie… and I don't care that you are a vampire.''

''Thank you… I guess..''

He smiled. He found it cute how awkward Josie could be.

''It's time for us to show up at the party. If we don't people will talk. I don't' want teacher ratting us to your dad or something like that.''

''Yes, we better get there.''

They got ready and went to the party. Josie hoped Penelope wouldn't' notice what happened. She couldn't' face her disappointment again.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope was not in a mood for party. She had nothing to celebrate. Since she turned Josie, she didn't really feel like there was anything worth celebrating. She felt guilty for doing it. She knew how much she loved being a witch, how much she wanted to learn and do with that. She also knew that Josie wanted to be a mother one day and now it was all taken away from her…and she was big part of it. That was one of the reasons Penelope was trying to help her feel better about her transition. She changed into her favorite fluffy blue pajama and washed her face. Out of her backpack she got her laptop and got comfortable. She was watching one of her favorite shows and that was the night she really felt ok with. Ni party would help confusion and guilt she felt inside.

Josie run into MG and Kaleb at the party. She was surprised not to see Penelope with them.

''Where is she?''

''In your room. In her blue PJ's watching something on her computer.''

''Fluffy blue PJ's?''

''I have no idea… Why does it matter?''

Something was wrong and bothering her. She never slept in her fluffy blue PJ's unless something bothered her and she was in a _cuddle me and take care of me_ mood. Raphael was a bit drunk and he came to kiss her.

''I love you Josei and let me tell you something. If you need to feed from someone, I am always there for you.''

''Thank you, but it's ok… Drinking blood is personal for me.''

''Well, after today I believe we got personal too.''

She blushed but didn't respond. Josie waited for Raphael to get comfy with his friends and she sneaked out from the room. She got into their room and saw Penelope in bed with computer in blue fluffy PJ's and she had her glasses on. She stood by the entrance and just watched her. After few moments Penelope noticed her.

''Hey…''

''Gossip girl or One three hill?''

Penelope smiled. Josie knew her too well.

''One three hill?''

''Season?''

''One.''

''Episode?''

''Twelve….''

''Oh, the forbidden make out…''

''Yap!''

''Room for one more?''

''Sure…''

''I'll get ready for bed. Be there in a minute.''

She got her yoga pants and shirt out of the bag and went to take a shower. She got ready in a minute and joined Penelope in bed. She put the computer between them and unplugged her headphones. This reminded Josie of the time they were together and having a quiet night in.

''I lerned to love this show with you.''

''Really?''

''Yes… But I never watched it again….since…''

''I'm sorry.''

''Hey, it's just TV show…''

''No, not that… I am sorry for everything else.''

''Like what?''

''This… You didn't deserve this… You were supposed to be an amazing witch…To have kids, grow old with someone and have amazing life surrounded by friends and family…and I took that from you.''

''No, you didn't… I made that choice.''

''Do you regret?''

''I do not… I believe even this has reason for happening.''

''But you lost so much.''

''And I don't know what will I get tomorrow…Maybe in a few moths I will wake up realizing it was the best choice I made.''

''Too many maybes.''

''That's all I have…''

''I just wish you didn't have to give up everything.''

''Penelope… Don't do that to yourself. As I said… Who knows what amazing things are around the corner for me?''

''I just don't want you to suffer for your choice…. You are amazing person Josie and being a vampire doesn't erase it. I could smack Lizzie for comments she makes about you.''

''Don't pay attention to it. I try not to.''

''But it's hurtful.''

''Yes, it is… But I try to put it behind me and not think about it. I am working on being happy and finding new thigs to be happy about.''

''I hope he is making you happy.''

''He is ok.''

''You deserve more than ok. I just wish you would realize how amazing and special you are… I wish you would take what you want and not just live from the crumbs other give you. You can do so much more and so much better. You let people underestimate you.''

''I really needed to hear that.''

''I really need you to hear me for real. You need to take care of yourself and take what you want.''

''Easier said than done.''

''Why?''

''If I take what I want…I will hurt Raphael.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't love him…and I don't know how to end it. He will be hurt… He will be hurt because I am the first person after his girlfriend's death he cares about.''

''And it would hurt him more if he learns about your lack of emotions for him later on.''

''How do I end it without hurting him?''

''I am not break up expert…''

''Why did you leave me?''

''Because I needed you to find your own voice and your own way. You were too lost between me and Lizzie that you forgot Josie. You forgot what was your dream for the future and life. I didn't want to be in your way of finding who you really are.''

''Sometimes you are so stupid.''

''Why?''

''I was happy with who I was by your side.''

''But you could have been much more if you dared.''

''I loved you Penelope. I would have been happy no matter what with you by my side.''

''Maybe… But I wanted so much more for you… You were better than any of the girls your sister follows like puppy dog. You have so much more to give.''

''Penelope… Why do you hate Lizzie? Are you jealous of her?''

''No, I hate her because she sucks the life out of every place you are… She is making you see yourself as less than you are and she makes you her slave. You do everything for her…and now that you can't do her magic stuff, you are not good. She tells me to take vervane and fills Raphael's head with stories about us and me. I will not be surprised if your boyfriend comes to our room any minute now because she got some idea into his head.''

''She wouldn't do it.''

''Yes, she would and you know it.''

''You make her sound petty…''

''Oh, Honey… She IS petty…''

Josie giggled at that. She loved when Penelope called her honey. As Penelope predicted, there was knock at the door. Josie opened and found Raphael standing in the hall. She got out and shut the door.

''You left without saying a word.''

''It became too crowded.''

''You will not let me in?''

''No, Penelope is asleep.''

''Already?''

''Yes…''

''Why are you lying to me?''

''I am not.''

''I am varewolf. I have good hearing. I know she is not asleep.''

''Fine. She is not asleep but I will not invite you in because she is in bed.''

''And so were you.''

''Yes.''

''Can I see your room?''

''No!''

''What is wrong with you Josie? What are you hiding?''

''Nothing.''

'"Are you hooking up with her? Was Lizzie right all the time?''

''About what?''

''You cheating on me with her?''

''I would never do something like that. I am not a cheater!''

''Correct answer is I love you… You having principles is the only reason you are fateful to me?''

''Raphael… You seam drunk… let's talk tomorrow.''

''NO! We will talk now… Do you have feelings for her?''

At that moment Penelope opened the door.

''Is everything ok?''

''Just what I needed… But maybe you should hear it too… I asked Josie if she has feelings for you….''

Josie's eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want to say it… She had to share that room with Penelope for two more days. She couldn't tell her she loved her and watch her distance herself from her again.

''SAY IT JOSIE! DO YOU LOVE HER?''

''Leave her alone!''

Penelope took Josie's hand and got her out of Raphael's grip. She turned to Josie and checked her hands…

''Are you ok? Did he hurt you?''

''No, I am fine…''

''Just answer the question…I can't do this anymore… Do you love her or not?''

''I'm sorry Raphael… I am so sorry….''

He was very angry and for a moment it looked as he would attack Josie. Penelope used magic to get him away from her and Raphael grabbed her hands. He squeezed the place where Josie fed from her. Penelope screamed from pain. There was some blood. Raphael was confused how blood got there so he lifted her sleeve…. It didn't take him long to realize what it was.

''I can't believe you….''

''I can explain…''

''I don't care about your explanations. You said it was personal… You slept with me…and you drink from her…. What sort of game you are playing?''

''Lizzie forgot my cooler with blood… I was hungry. Penelope offered…''

''Out of all the people…You had to feed from her?''

''I'm sorry…''

''No, you are not.''

With that he left. Penelope opened their room and offered Josie her hand.

''Let's go to sleep.''


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope guided Josie in their room and took her to bed. It was clear that she was frightened and worried what would Raphael say or do. If her dad ever found out she fed from Penelope he would be very disappointed and hurt. She was not sure how her mom would react, but she knew her dad would be very disappointed.

''JoJo… I'll be back in a minute… I have to clean my wrist.''

''He will tell someone…He will out me for feeding from you…''

''And you don't want that to happen? Everyone will know… My dad would be very sad and disappointed…''

Josie was crying and Penelope had no idea how to confort her. Then she remembered something. She opened her backpack and took out small knife. Josie looked at her in fear in shock.

''What are you doing Penelope?''

''Give me your hand.''

Josie gave her hand to Penelope but it was clear she was very hesitant. Penelope made small cut on her palm and drank from her. It was something that Josie never expected. Penelope Park was drinking from her…drinking her blood…they now completed that blood sharing circle… After the initial shock left her she was very turned on by what was happening. Penelope looked so sexy doing it. After she was done it took few minutes for Josie's hand to heal back and an hour later all the evidence of Josie feeding from Penelope was gone too…

''Now no one will know or believe him… She went to the bathroom and washed her sleeve from the blood that got there after Raphael squeezed her hand.

''Now it's all gone… Only you and I know what really happened and if he tells someone…there is no evidence to back him up.''

Josie still sat in shock…

''You drank from me?''

''Yes… It was the only way… Magic would leave some traces our teacher could notice…Your blood leaves no evidence.''

''Yes, but you drank from ME…''

''Why are you surprised?''

''You did all that to cover for me?''

''Oh, Josie… I would do much more if I have to.''

''Thank you…''

''You are welcome.''

As Penelope predicted Raphael showed up with their teacher at the door just few minutes after they got into bed again. Penelope opened the door and pterended she was surprised to see Mr. Smith at the door.

''How can we help you sir?''

''Raphael here stated some serious accusations and something that could be punished with expultion.''

''What do you refer to?''

''Would you roll up your sleeves Miss Park?''

Penelope did what she was told and Mr. Smith examined her hands. There was nothing suggesting the feeding. All there was a small scar that looked very old and too small to be the bight. Raphael looked very angry and he felt tricked. Now he looked like liar.

''This is impossible. There were bight marks on her. I saw them… There was blood too on her pajama top.''

''I have no idea what he is talking about. As you see my hands are without any traces of bights and my pajama top is clean…''

Mr. Smith had to agree with Penelope. There was nothing to support statement Raphael made.

''I am sorry for the inconvenience… But where is Miss Saltzman?''

''She is in bed.''

''Is she ok?''

''No, she and Raphael had a bad fight so she is not really in a mood to see him again. He accused her of being unfaithful to him and having a fling with me. That really hurt her and honestly I am insulted too. That is why I opened the door. His bruised ego is not reason for something like this to be said about us. I will admit that there are some unresolved feelings between me and Miss Saltzman, but we didn't act on them. We both are not persons who would accept to be someone's dirty little secret or even be part of some affair… No matter what are feelings for one another are...''

''So, you are saying Miss Saltzman never fed from you?''

''No, I am saying she didn't feed since she turned. She had to feed from me to turn. And after that she didn't feed or try to feed from me.''

''Our apologizes to you and Miss Saltzman. Me and Raphael should have serious talk right now. He sated something serious against you and those accusations are not to be taken lightly.''

''Have nice evening Mr. Smith. See you in the morning.''

As they were leaving, Raphael gave Penelope something that could be interpreted as threatening look. Now he will be punished for ''lying'' to his teacher about something that serious as vampire feeding from human. Penelope returned to the room and found Josie sitting up in bed.

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome…''

Penelope got into the bed and turned to face Josie.

''How did you know he would do it?''

''He is angry, disappointed and drunk. There are very limited possibilities to how he would chose his revenge.''

''Did Mr. Smith buy it?''

''Yes… He examined my arms and saw nothing…so he believes Raphael was a liar and petty person who can't take brake up as a man.''

''I can't imagine what would have happened if they saw.''

Penelope took her hand.

''Jojo, you were hungry… Lizzie forgot the cooler. You had to feed.''

''I know…But I never wanted to hurt a human.''

''I was not hurt… I willingly let you do it. I was not compelled or lied to. I know what I did…and I would do it million more times.''

''You would?''

''Yes…''

''Your blood tastes amazing.''

Penelope gave her a small smile…

''So does yours. Kaleb was right…''

At that moment, Penelope gave her a look that Josie knew too well. In her eyes she saw love, lust and desire.

''Oh…''

''Do you want to try?''

''What?''

''What he said…''

''But we…''

''Just for experimental purposes….''

''What if someone comes back?''

''No one will… Even if your dad comes here, it will be tomorrow morning. I have time to drink from you again and recover…I can drink from you right after…''

''You would do it?''

''Yes… There is nothing stopping us… You are single again as from few hours ago…''

Penelope didn't even get to finish what she was saying and Josie was already on top of her kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Both of them were surprised how much they missed the other one and how this physical contact made them happy and finally feeling at home. Josie took off her shirt and started pulling Penelope's up when there was knocking at the door. She moved away from Penelope and they fixed their shirts and hair before they went to the door. When Penelope opened, they saw Kaleb and MG.

''What are you doing here?''

''We heard what happened… Can we get in?''

They moved from the door and let the boys in. MG hugged Josie.

''He is such a low life to accuse you of something like that.''

She couldn't look him in the eye. Kaleb noticed that Penelope didn't have her wound on the neck and smirked. He knew what happened. Those two sneaky girls.

''Unless he was right… You drank from Peez…and she drank from you…and she healed…''

MG looked at his friend and then at the girls.

''Josie? Penelope?''

''Fine… She fed from me in the woods because Lizzie forgot her cooler…and then she learned how to feed from the animals…''

''You let a baby vampire feed from you?! Penelope Park, you have a death wish!''

''She stopped when I told her.''

Kaleb had a very evil smile…

''I am more interested in Miss Parks feeding from you Josie…''

''It was the only way for her to heal fast. She said it would be better than magic.''

''I bet she did.''

Before Kaleb and MG had time to think of more ways to tease someone else was at their door. Penelope was getting pissed. She was sick of people knocking and coming to their room. She opened the door and found one of the witches Lizzie was close to standing outside.

''Can you please call Josie?''

Josie showed up right away and by the face other girl had she knew something was wrong with her sister.

''What happened to Lizzie?''

''We don't know where she is.''

''What?''

''She said she was going to the restroom and she never came back.''

Lizzie was always problematic and irresponsible but now she was drunk and it was even bigger problem than it usually is.

''I'll get dressed and we'll look for her.''

''Ok..''

Other girl left and when Josie turned to get intot he room she noticed Penelope getting dressed too.

''I am coming with you and those two idiots are coming too.''

''You don't have to.''

''Yes we do… You are panicking…''

''Ok… Fine.''

They spent two hours searching around the hotel and asking staff if they saw Lizzie. In the end, Penelope went with Josie and the boys to ther room and got a book out.

''We are going to use locator spell for her now. That is the last resort.''

She did the spell and it showed she was in a room 507. Josie felt sick. Penelope noticed her face turning pail.

''What is it?''

''It's Raphael's room.''

Penelope took her hand and squeezed it.

''Do you want boys to go and check on them?''

''I am not sure.''

''Whatever you want…''

''I don't think I can go there.''

''Ok, we will. Don't worry.''

MG and Kaleb went with Penelope and she used magic to open the door. When they got in they were faced with a pretty interesting sight. Lizzie and Raphael asleep…naked in the bed. Penelope snapped picture of them and left the room with the boys.

''You will not say a word to this to Josie. We will tell her tomorrow. Now she needs to know she is safe and there are no reasons for her to worry. Ok?''

Boys nodded and she went back to the room. Josie was relieved when she heard Lizzie was ok. She didn't even ask what was happening upstairs. After learning her sister was ok. She fell asleep. Penelope watched her sleep for few moments and drifted to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope spent most of her morning thinking about what she should say about Lizzie and Raphael. Should she hurt Josie with that fact or should she keep quiet? She had no idea what to do. It was double edge sword. Knowing would hurt her more because it's her sister sleeping with her ex she just broke up with. Josie notice something was bothering Penelope. During their walk she approached her and asked if she was ok.

''I am fine…Just sleepy.''

Josie knew it was a lie. She was even more sure about it when she noticed Penelope looking at her phone and texting someone for the millionth time that morning. Since they were divided into two groups, they were not with Lizzie and Raphael so Josie couldn't see anything unusual about them. Around lunch time they got back to the hotel and Penelope went to take a shower. Josie was left alone with Penelope's phone on the nightstand. Curiosity and jealousy took the best of her so she unlocked Penelope's phone and saw the messages. They were group chat with Kaleb and MG about what they saw in Raphael's room and their debate about telling Josie. Two of them wanted to tell and Penelope was against it. She believed Josie would be heartbroken and that she didn't deserve one more punch in the gut from her sister and that it was not something they should tell her. Penelope insisted that it should come from Lizzie or Raphael because othervise Josie might not believe them. Kaleb mentioned Penelope having pictures and Josie checked the gallery to see them. She was shocked to see her sister in bed with her ex boyfriend few hours after they broke up. She really didn't need to see that and know what happened. She was sad, hurt and she couldn't think straight. She left Penelope's phone on the bed and stormed out of the room. She knocked at Raphael's door and when he opened she spapped him in front of his friends. He had no idea what was that all about. He knew Lizzie would never tell.

''You might be an alpha, but you are a zero of a person.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Sleeping with my sister few hours after we broke up.''

''And what about you and that…bitch? I bet your bed didn't stay that cold as you want us all to believe…''

''Penelope and I? Nothing happened between us..''

''Yet…''

''Whatever happens now doesn't count. We are done…and two of you are not close or frends or anything at all… So, don't compare it!''

''You want to sleep with her! You are just the same.''

''But I didn't sleep with Landon or someone close to you minutes after we ended it… And before you even go there, I didn't sleep with her either.''

''But you want to!''

Since she became a vampire, Josie found it very hard to control her rage and some other feelings. Now she spoke up for herself more than before.

''Of course I want to… I love her… I am in love with her for years… We dated… There were some serious feelings involved…She is not some one night stand or someone I just would use to…find relief… She is my everything…''

She turned to leave and saw Penelope standing there with MG. Both of them had very shocked facial expressions. MG was surprised Josie stood up for herself and faced Raphael and Penelope didn't expect those words to ever leave Josie's mouth. She had her doubts about how Jose felt about her, but hearing you are everything to someone was more than she could imagine hearing…from anyone…let alone Josie who she hurt and turned and… No, Penelope couldn't believe what she heard… She rushed to their room and as soon as she got in she started crying like a baby. She was confused by the feelings she had and she heard Josie have for her. Josie entered the room and found Penelope sitting on the bed and crying.

''Penelope? Are you ok?''

She just shook her head and said no. Josie took a seat beside her and tried to calm her down. She hugged her and Penelope sobbed even more into her shoulder. Josie just held her until she calmed a bit. She moved away from Josie and apologized. She got out of the room and for the rest of the day she pretended she didn't hear anything Josei said to Raphael and she didn't cry. It was pretty much typical Penelope way of dealing with things. Josie had no chance to talk to Lizzie because she was always with her new friends and she didn't want to do it in front of too many people. She believed it should be just two of them talking.

Due to trouble some students caused, they didn't get to spend another night in the hotel. Mr. Smith got them all in the bus and they were on the way back to the school. He was very disappointed in them and he said he will ask from Dr. Saltzman to punish student responsible for the chaos that happened. Penelope sat with Kaleb on the way back and he couldn't stop looking at her with a smirk. He remembered her and Josie feeding from one another and he still found it interesting. After they finally arrived to school, Alaric had a lot of things to tell them and students involved in the incident were grounded pretty harshly. Josie got to her room to leave her bag and finally had some time alone with Lizzie.

''You have been avoiding me.''

''It's not safe to be around you…and you spent too much time with the she devil…So I didn't think you would notice I am not there.''

''Penelope? Again? Come on Lizzie… We both know you can do better than that…''

''Like what?''

''Hmmm… Maybe the reason is you sleeping with Raphael?''

Lizzie went numb. Her smirk was gone and she had no idea what to say.

''Josie it's a lie…''

''Don't bother… I saw the pictures…''

''What?''

''There is evidence of your night… Thank you Lizzie for being such an amazing sister… Sleeping with my ex five minutes after we ended it… Why am I not surprised?''

''What do you want?''

''You were with She devil…''

''Just sharing the room… Nothing happened.''

''But you want it.''

''Wanting it and doing it are not the same. I do want her, but we didn't do anything.''

''Oh, saint Josie…''

''Maybe… But I would never do what you did…''

''Yes, but you fed from her. Everyone is talking…''

''You mean Raphael is talking.''

''And some other people too. Maybe I should tell dad about it?''

Josie was sick and tired of it all…

''Maybe you should… I really don't care anymore.''

She left the room and went to the library. She just needed some quiet time and to blow off the steam. Just after her Penelope entered the libabry and took a seat across from her.

''Are you ok?''

''I odn't know. I told Lizzie I know about her and Raphael…''

''Oh…''

''And she said she will tell my dad that I fed from you.''

''She will not tell him. I doubt she will...''

''I don't know… I don't know what to believe anymore.''

''Try not to think of it. It will be ok. We will manage and somehow get out of that mess. I promise Josie… I will not let them hurt you or do anything harmful to you. You have my word. If I have to, I'll use my magic to make sure they know who is the boss.''

That made her smile.

''Penelope Park, Miss bossypants.''

''You bet I am.''

''I know you are.''

''Do you want to take a walk?''

''Sure…But can we go to the kitchen first. I am a bit hungry…''

''Sure, let's do it. I could use a snack too.''

''Just so you know, I am not sharing my blood bag with you.''

''I am deeply wounded…but I will do ok with some salty crackers or something like that.''

''Ok… I warned you…''

''Let's go JoJo…''

Penelope offered her hand and Josie took it. They went to the kitchen and Josie took a blood bag and waited for Penelope to pick what she wanted. She made salad with a lot of different things in it and they took a seat at the table. When they dated, they would often have late night snacks and spend time in the kitchen eating what Penelope made for them. Only Josie knew that Penelope Park was an amazing cook and there was pretty much nothing she couldn't make. They ate and made jokes about their past. Josie even took a fork and ate some of Penelope's salad.

''I know that my mane food is blood now, but I would never miss your salad.''

''Thank you JoJo…''

They ate and both of them were thinking of their past and how much they missed one another. Penelope really wanted this evening to end like their previous ones. They would go to their rooms, Josie would sneak back to her room and they would make love for the most of the night. She missed those moments they had. She didn't miss the sex as much as she missed being close to Josie. Sharing intimate moments and being close to someone. Josie felt Penelope's eyes on her and she took her hand. They sat like that in silence not daring to move or say something. Few moments later Dorian showed up and called them into Rick's office. Josie gave Penelope worried look and she just nodded to tell her everything will be ok. They got in and faced very angry Rick with Raphael and Lizzie.

''What happened dad?''

''Is it true that you fed from Penelope?''

''Only before I turned.''

''Raphael says something different.''

Penelope took Josie's hand and responded for her.

''With all due respect Dr. Saltzman of course he would say something like that. He is jealous of the fact that Josie and I are trying to work out our differences and get back together.''

Rick had no idea they were dating at all. And Josie couldn't believe what Penelope was saying. Was it just a cover story or she wanted her back. After all, she heard what Josie said to Raphael. She knew how she felt about her.

''Together?''

''Yes, Josie and I were together for more than a year and then we ended it. Now we are trying to fix us and try again.''

''Is it true Josie?''

''Well…Yes… I love Penelope and…''

''Penelope, are you sure it is a good idea?''

''Why sir? We have feelings for one another…''

''But she is a vampire…''

''It's still Josie…and I love her deeply… I don't care that she is a vampire… And as a part of her transition, I am quite aware of who she is. There are no surprised for me. As for the feeding rumor….I offer you to bring any female teacher and I would strip for her so she can check my body. I don't think it would be appropriate if it were your or Dorian….but bring Emma and I'll do it. I have nothing to hide. I will admit I helped Josie learn how to feed from the animals because Lizzie forgot her cooler…but spreading rumors about her feeding from me is pretty low…Even for someone like Lizzie.''

Alaric knew there was no love lost between the girls but he had no idea why Lizzie didn't like Penelope and Penelope didn't like Lizzie.

''In all honesty… I think that Josie turning is the best thing she ever did. Now Lizzie would be off her back and she will have time for dating and doing things she really wants.''

She took Josie's hand.

''Now we can finally be together without the leech sucking the life and energy out of my JoJo. You are nice person Dr. Saltzman, but sometimes you suck as a dad. You let Lizzie take over Josie's life and get her to do everything for her…including her school work. Lizzie sucks as a witch and my kiddy class can take her any time they want….But it doesn't matter now. Josie is free from the leech…and finally can do what she wants….''

And then she looked at Raphael and Lizzie and winked….

''…and who she wants…''

Josie and Alaric blushed at that comment. No parent wants to know that their kid is sexually active. She got up from her chair and offered her hand to Josie.

''Let's go babe…''

Josie took her hand and they left the office.

''What was that?''

''That is me saving our ass… If they think we are getting back together no one will question us spending time together or anything we do. Now they think we are doing it and no one ever would doubt it if we play this well.''

Josie was a bit disappointed. She believed she and Penelope were getting back together.

''So it was just a lie what you said inside?''

Penelope had to think…

''Not completely. You are finally free JoJo… You can explore now what you really want.''

''But I want you…''

''Are you sure I am what you want?''

''What do you mean?''

''You didn't have much experience… Maybe you should test the waters… See if there is maybe someone better for you.''

''Penelope…''

Let's make a deal… If in three motnsh you still want me back, we will give it another shot.''

''Three months? How can you be sure you will still want me?''

Penelope gave her a sad smile.

''Baby, I will always want you… But you need to learn to love yourself. And then to want me.. and love me.''

''Ok… But I know I will want you as I always wanted you… I was thirteen years old when I realized I loved you.''

''Baby, I am not going anywhere… I am still there for you and I will be there for whatever you need… BUT you must get to know yourself… You don't have to date other people… You just need to see what is that you really want. You are not the same…None of is….''

''So, when I figure it out….''

''You come to me.''

Josie took Penelope's hand and led her to some dark corner.

''Before we do this I want one thing from you?''

''What is it?''

''Spend the day and night with me… You and me locked for the entire weekend in your room.''

''It's a dangerous territory JoJo…''

''I know…But Penelope Park never says no to the danger and challenges.''

There was a familiar smirk on Penelope's face.

''Fine… ''

She kissed Josie and went to her room. At that moment, Josie felt so many mixed feelings. She loved Penelope more than life, but she was also aware she was right. She needed time to see who she is now. And she had to do it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months have passed and Josie was learning the ropes of being a vampire and getting used to her new way of living. She was doing pretty good, but there was still many things she should learn. During those two months girls spent time together but their relationship was very platonic. Penelope was there for Josie to help her with her transition and to support her when she gets into rough period. MG and Kaleb were there for Josie to help her with vampire things Penelope didn't know and couldn't do for the other girl. They were teaching her to control her hunger, cheat on her hunger and things that could be useful when there was no blood. She and Penelope didn't speak about their potential relationship and getting back together. Penelope told her she must focus on herself and there would be no relationship talk. Now, as two months were expiring Josie was ready to concur Penelope again. She knew Penelope was not seeing anyone during that time and she also made sure that Penelope knew she was also single and not even trying to date anyone. Penelope got blood bags for Josie and some sandwiches for herself and they had picnic in the woods. Josie put blanket on the grass and they took a seat.

''How are you holding up? Is time with those two idiots any useful?''

''Ironically, I learned more about being a vampire from you than from them. MG is sort of scared to tell me things and Kaleb only talks about ''getting the ladies'' and things like that.''

Penelope felt sting of jealousy.

''Oh… Well I guess some girls like it.''

''Maybe…But I only care what one girl likes or loves.''

Penelope's smirk was back.

''Really?''

''Yes…Let me remind you that two months have passed. You owe me a conversation…''

''I guess I do…''

''So? What do we do P?''

''You tell me…''

''We get back together…''

''And then?''

''And then we watch the world burn.''

That made Penelope smile. That was one of her favorite lines. She said it to Josie when some witches were arguing about a vampire boy. Bad side of that conflict was that they came from very powerful families and that some pretty crazy magic was used in that duel. Josie wanted to try and calm it and call her dad, but Penelope told her that this is the unique chance to really watch the world burn and she just sat there watching those two fight over boy who later on picked someone completely different. To say Rick had hell at school is an understatement. Parents came and a lot of bad words were said and it ended in a huge fight that still lasts. Penelope took Josie's hand and laced their fingers.

''Since when you have those wishes and desires?''

Josie winked at Penelope…

''When it comes to you there are many wishes and desires…''

''Oh… I think I like this vampire version of you.''

''Why?''

''It's naughty…and your dirty mind is what I missed a lot.''

''Yes, this Josie is not blushing anymore…and she is ready to take what SHE wants…''

''Oh, corrupted and shameless…''

''You love it Park!''

''I do…And I love you too. I loved you even then… Even when I didn't agree with things you said or did. I always loved you Josie.''

''I know…''

Josie kissed Penelope and pushed her down to the blanket. They made out for some time when they were interrupted by Lizzie and Raphael taking a walk in the woods.

''Grose!''

They separated and Penelope just smirked and Lizzie.

''You are like some bad venereal disease… People can't get rid of you…and you have bad timing…very bad timing.''

Josie had to smile at that comment. That was the first time she heard someone say something like that about her sister. In all honesty, Lizzy did often deserve such comments or even worse but Penelope's choice of words was fascinating.

''You would know Park.''

''Unfortunately I am not person to talk about that. I take care of my…business and I am clean…BUT I am penicillin for your kind.''

Lizzie didn't know what to tell her. She was not clever enough to respond. She had no idea what to say to that. Penelope owned her ass again…like every time…But this time she didn't have Josie to defend her or deal with Penelope's attitude and behavior. This time her sister just sat and let them deal with things by themselves. She didn't want to be part of it anymore. If Lizzie wanted to give it, she had to learn finally to take it back. Penelope was not an anger, but that was out of place from Lizzie's side. Raphael was looking at them a bit angry. Finally Josie and Penelope gave in to their feelings. He knew it would happen. He just waited for the moment whey two of them wouldn't be able to control themselves.

''I see you are finally back on?''

Josie gave him a look and took Penelope's hand.

''Yes, as of twenty minutes ago.''

''Took you long enough…''

''I am patient and she is worth of waiting.''

Josie kissed her girlfriend's hand and they smiled at one another. Lizzie started making faces at them.

''You will not be saying that when she dups you ass again. Just wait and you will be yesterday's news in Penelope's little world. And I will be waiting to say those magic words…. _I TOLD YOU SO_.''

To say Josie didn't fear their relationship ending again would be a lie. She wanted to be with Penelope and she hoped that this time it would last and they would work on them and solve their problems on time, not burry them under the rug again.

''Don't worry Elizabeth. We will be fine. She is finally rid of the leach to screwed up our relationship. Now we can just enjoy being happy and being us.''

Lizzie gave them very angry look. She really didn't like them being back together. She hated that Josie needed Penelope more than anyone. She hated that in this mess of transition she looks comfort in someone other than her. Maybe part of her was even jealous that Josie got to be the vampire instead of her. She hated Penelope for being patient with Josie, for being able to love her even after that huge change. She was not sure how comfortable she was with this new Josie. Part of her feared her and believed she would hurt her if she is hungry or something like that. She watched Josie and Penelope from a far for those two months. She watched Penelope have blood bags in her purse and ready for Josie when she is hungry. She watched Penelope calm her down when she was craving human blood. She watched Penelope be her sister's keeper without any magic, just with her love, patience and wish for Josie to get used to her new life and what it means. She had to get away from them. She was sick with how close they were again and how normal all of this was to Penelope. In her eyes it was still same Josie as it was before transition. She didn't understand how she could look at her the same and have no fear for her life. Josei was predator now and Penelope looked as she didn't car. Lizzie chose to leave. She took Raphael's hand and pulled them away from the girls. When they were finally alone, Penelope pulled Josie back into another kiss. She pulled away and smiled at Josie. It was starting to rain. Both girls knew that their little adventure had to end.

''How do you feel about going back to my room?''

''I feel that it is the best idea ever.''

''Good. Let's pack up and go.''

She packed blanket and the rest food and they went back to Penelope's room. They left things by the door and Penelope walked Josie to her bed. Josie took a seat and Penelope straddled her. The made out for some time and then Josie pulled Penelope's shirt up. Penelope broke the kiss and let Josie take off her shirt. She also took off Josie's and pushed her back on the bed. They ended up naked few moments after. They were finally naked and kissing and touching each other after such a long time.

''I missed you so much P.''

''I missed you too JoJo… You have no idea how much I missed you.''

Josie was fighting her urge not to feed of Penelope and Penelope was fighting her curiosity of feeding from one another. Josie made love to Penelope and she felt free, happy and like she is finally where she belonged. Room was silent and the only sound was younger kids playing with a ball under Penelope's window. Josie was big spoon and she held Penelope in her arms. She felt so happy and proud of herself that she didn't bight Penelope and fed from her. Penelope noticed Josie was silent.

''Are you ok JoJo?''

''Yes, I am… I didn't feed from you. I am so proud of myself.''

''Did you want to?''

''I always want to… You are my drug Penelope Park… I could drink your blood without stopping but I know it would kill you and it's not the best idea.''

''I sort of like being alive.''

''Me too… I like you alive.''

Penelope just held on Josie even tighter than before.

''I am sorry for everything.''

''We already talked about it… Let the past be past. We have now and tomorrows. No more yesterdays Penelope. Because if we go there, we will spend too much time apologizing for the things we already forgiven to one another.''

Penelope wanted to tease Josie.

''Who said I forgave you?''

Josie was taken back a little.

''What?''

''Who said I forgave you?''

''We are here… I assumed you forgave me.''

''Oh, honey… You are here because I heard that your new kind is awesome in bed and has a lot of energy…something you lacked before. So now I find it very welcoming… I wonder if the stories about the wolves are true too? Hmm… So many choices and prejudices to brake… Who will manage?''

She gave Josie a smile and that is how the girl knew she was joking.

''Penelope Park, one day I will kill you… You are so bad… You scared me that it was all for nothing.''

''Your face was priceless… Like kicked puppy.''

''I hate you….''

She started tickling Penelope. She was laughing, screaming and asking Josie to stop. Josie kissed her and pulled her close.

''I love you P.''

''I love you too JoJo…very much.''


	7. Chapter 7

Since girls came back from the trip, there was some tension that even Rick felt. For almost three months girls were acting strange. Lizzie was with her friends and Josie was with MG, Kaleb, sometimes Hope and always Penelope. That also got on Lizzie's nerves. Rick noticed that Josie's witch friends abandoned her and that she didn't even try to mend those friendships. He called Caroline to come back and help him sort it out. She was not sure what was that all about but didn't like allegations that Josie drank from Penelope. And she also had no idea why Penelope since they broke up. Rick surprised her with the news of Josie and Penelope being back together and attached by the hip. You could almost never see one without another. Rick picked her up at the airport and during the ride to school he was telling her what was going on. Caroline was really surprised that Josie didn't really try to fix her relationship with her sister and part of her blamed Penelope for that. She believed that the other girl is responsible for the relationship Lizzie and Josie don't have anymore. They arrived to the school and the first thing Caroline noticed were Josie and Penelope sitting on the grass and kissing. Josie was smiling and Penelope was telling her something. Caroline never saw Josie so happy and cracking jokes. She really was different with that girl. Then Josie noticed her and got up. She helped Penelope and took her hand. It was time to introduce her officially to her mom.

''Mom what are you doing here?''

''Visiting… I had some time off and I wanted to see you and Lizzie.''

''Nice… How long are you staying?''

''Two weeks.''

Josie took Penelope's hand again.

''Mom , you remember Penelope…''

''How could I forget.''

''Yes, maybe not the best introduction, but…''

''We will have time to get to know each other… Why don't we all have dinner tonight?''

''All?''

''Yes, Josie… You, Lizzie, me, dad , Penelope and who Lizzie brings…''

Penelope looked at Josie and just held her hand. Josie had to know she will be there for her.

''It will be my pleasure Ms. Forbes.''

''Good. Now I have to find your sister and have some rest.''

''See you mom.''

They got inside and Josie turned to Penelope.

'' She lied… She is here for other reason.''

''What reason babe?''

''He called her to fix me and Lizzie.''

''Can it be fixed?''

Josie gave Penelope a bit hurt look.

''I know you don't like her.''

''It's not about me babe… I am asking you…''

''I don't know…''

''Ok….Let's see how the dinner goes and then you can see what is the thing you want. I am here for you…''

''Thank you P.''

''Hey, it will be ok…And I promise that I will deal with the bitch if she even tries to go for you.''

''That's what I was afraid for.''

''That is why you are dating the head bitch…No one can mess with my baby…''

''I am not a baby…''

''You are mine…''

''You are cheesy…''

''And you have class… Move your cute butt Saltzman.''

They kissed and parted ways. Josie had biology and Penelope had a math test. When school ended, Josie picked her dress for the dinner and took it to Penelope's room.

She found her girlfriend sitting on the bed with a book.

''What are you doing?''

''Reading.''

''About?''

''Nothing important. Getting the reading for the test on Friday. Are you ok?''

''No, I am nervous…''

''Come here…''

Josie left the dress on Penelope's chair and got into her girlfriend's open arms.

''What is really on your mind?''

''I don't want to be at that dinner.''

''I know.''

''And If I don't go mom will make such a huge deal about it.''

''Baby, I am there with you and I will end them all if anyone dares to say a word.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too… Now, we have three hours till dinner… I suggest we use them.''

She winked at Josie and kissed her.

''I agree.''

Making love to Penelope helped…a lot. She was much more relaxed and she was happy. They got ready together and Penelope braided Josie's hair. Josie had little black dress, flats and gold chain with a teddy bear Penelope gave her long time ago and Penelope was in black skirt, black shirt and her shoes with a small heel. They looked stylish and sexy. They showed up just in time for diner. Lizzie was late, as usual and that left Caroline some time to talk to the girls alone.

''I must say I was surprised to hear you were back together. Last I heard, things were not so good.''

''Things got better after I turned. Penelope was such a huge help in the beginning.''

''Really? How?''

''She helped me feed…''

''So it is true that you feed from her?''

Before Caroline had a chance to catch her in a lie, Penelope spoke.

''I was there to help her learn to feed from the animals.''

''Oh, that sort of help.''

''Yes… I felt responsible for the transition…and I did all I could to be helpful. I found things that can get the hunger under control and I helped her even with some spells during the school hours when the blood bags are too far away.''

''That is nice of you…''

''Thank you.''

Caroline watched the girls. She was fascinated how close they looked and how connected they were. They sat on the sofa and whispered something to one another when Lizzie came in.

''Oh, Satan is here…''

''Hello Elizabeth…''

Penelope was the only person Josie knew that could make your name sound like the biggest insult ever. Caroline moved them to the table and dinner started. Since Penelope was the one who turned Josie, and now they were dating again and looked very much in love Caroline wanted to know more about her.

''So how did you became part of Kai's coven?''

Penelope gave her a look like it was obvious.

''I am a twin…''

Josie had no idea about it. They all looked surprised. Caroline continued with questions.

''Oh, where is your twin? Is it brother or a sister?''

Penelope looked at Caroline and took a deep breath.

''I have no idea… I consumed my twin during my mom's pregnancy.''

''Oh, my God!''

''Yes, I am a dominant twin.''

''But…but…Wow! That explains a lot.''

Lizzie was confused as was Josie.

''What does that mean?''

Alaric had no idea about this and now he was shocked. He had extremely powerful witch under his nose and had no idea about it. Now he will have to pay attention to her almost as he does to Hope.

''It means that she is not using a third of her powers here at school… She is pretty powerful…''

Lizzie wanted to know…just in case.

''How powerful dad?''

''She and Hope are pretty much the most powerful witches at school right now…and probably out of it too.''

''So, you are your coven's lethal weapon?''

''I guess..''

Lizzie was intrigued.

''What does that mean?''

''It means I can demand a merge with any member of the coven…and I can take the magic…and life from therm.''

''Have you done it ?''

''Yes, Kai ordered me few times.''

''Who was it?''

''I don't know all the names.''

''How many people have you killed Penelope?''

''Seven Elizabeth…And I can fit you in before dessert if you want to be the eight.''

Josie had no idea about this. Caroline tried to get the story away from the killings.

''So, we have a murderer at the dinner table… Cool!''

''If you were really a witch and not a joke Elizabeth, you would have known that there is no chance to survive in the supernatural world without killing someone.''

''My mom and dad never did it.''

''Are you sure?''

She looked at her parents and they lowered their gazes.

''There were situations when we had to do it in order to protect our friends or family.''

''Mom?''

''What?''

''You killed someone.''

''Yes, I had to protect my friends and family and I did it.''

''You see… Everyone has blood on their hands. Especially witches.''

Caroline remembered the question she had.

''What is your part in the coven?''

''They want me to take over after Kai.''

''And will you?''

''No…''

''Why?''

''Because I have to marry him and have kids with him…NO!''

''What?''

Lizzie was confused.

''I could be your aunt Lizzie….''

Both twins made disgusted faces.

''I wouldn't' listen to you.''

''I would be leader of your coven.''

''I don't have a coven.''

''So, Josie died for nothing?''

''She didn't die…You killed her.''

''I did it?''

''You broke her neck.''

''You didn't dare to become vampire.''

''I changed my mind.''

''No, you didn't. If it was someone else's blood you would have been vampire…Not Josie. You wasted prefect witch for your spite and vanity and you mom and dad let you sacrifice Josie, as usual.''

Caroline and Rick felt the sting in her voice. What was said was not only for Lizzie it was for them too. They failed her.

''I…''

''No, Lizzie. You suck…You suck as a sister. What sort of person does what you do?! You picked to turn. NO, you insisted that you became a vampire because you will get the speed, perfect skin and compulsion power. And for two days that is the only thing on your mind. Lizzie turning and becoming finally so powerful….because you do suck at doing magic. And I stand on the point that kids in Emma's class have more magical abilities than you. You took advantage of Josie to do your magic work all the time and I was so sick of it. And honestly I knew that you turning would be a bad idea, but finally Josie would be free from you. My biggest fear was that she will let you use her as a blood bag because I know that the animal blood sucks. ''

Lizzie tried to me smart.

''And you know the difference… Ha, that means you had blood too.''

''I have vampire girlfriend and two friends. I do not have to see and taste everything to know it's not satisfying. And before you go back to Josie feeding of me, let me remind you that my blood turned her and she has memories of that and so she knows how my blood tastes.''

Lizzie didn't like how easily Penelope read her mid.

''You can ask your mom. She had human blood and I am sure she will tell that there is nothing like it…''

Caroline didn't want this conversation to tempt Josie.

''We think that animal diet is better idea and we stick to it.''

''Ok, fine…But I was just stating facts…And you gave up on your vampire dream because you had to drink my blood.''

''I would never drink from you.''

''I could have poured my blood in a glass. Effect is the same… You know that you drink from the vein even if I cut my wrist and let it bleed in a glass? But as usual, you chickened out and Josie had to step in and save the day… She had to sacrifice herself AGAIN for you and after that moment you won the award for the shitiest sister ever.''

''What did I do?''

''Do you really need a list? You drink water with vervain and you tell her about it. You make fun of her with your new friends…if you were my sister, I would find the way to siphon the magic out of you and do the merge…even like this…BUT when I think about it I can be the one demanding the merge… So watch your back Lizzie.''

''You are threatening me?''

''No, I am warning you to be careful how you treat your sister, because now you know I am watching you and that if I see her cry or hurt again, I know where to find you and really end you Lizzie… ''

She turned to her mom and dad that sat in shock. No one has ever spoken to them or Lizzie in this way. They noticed that Josie tried to calm Penelope down with a hand in her lap, but it looked like she didn't try enough, like she wanted all those things to get out…Like in a way Penelope did speak for her.

''You see who you are dating?! She wants to kill me. I told you she was Satan and now you all finally see it. You see who your daughter is dating…Now I don't need to say it again. You all saw it.''

Now it was Josie's turn.

''Don't even try Lizzie. You know that she is right and you know what you said and did for years. This is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the relationship we have and what they let you do because I kept my mouth shut. But I am done Lizzie. You really hurt me and you know what you did….all the things you've' done.. I don't need to list things you do know.''

Penelope noticed that Josie was not comfortable and that she wanted to leave.

''Now, please excuse us. Josie and I have some prior engagement.''

Caroline knew it was a lie but she appreciated Penelope taking Josie away.

''Like what Satan? Sacrificing some virgins?''

''Too bad you are not virgin anymore and we had to remove you from the list. I was really looking forward to it.''

Caroline had no idea Lizzie was not virgin anymore. It was clear for Josie that she was not because she saw her and Penelope interact. They are very physical and it would be impossible that they didn't do it.

Penelope excused them and they left Rick's place. Walk to Penelope's room was never longer for Josie. She wanted to cry. She was really not happy about how Lizzie behaved. They got into Penelope's room and she went to the bathroom and Josie stayed on the bed. She found the book with a familiar crest. Penelope opened the door to ask her something and found her sitting with a book.

''Is this about…?''

''The Gemini coven…''

''Oh…''

Penelope took a seat beside her and took her hands.

''Baby, have you tried to use your magic?''

''I don't have magic…''

Josie jumped off the bed and started pacing. She missed the magic and using it. She really missed being a witch.

''Come here…''

Josie took a seat on the bed beside Penelope… Penelope took her hands and smirked… Try to siphon from me.''

Josie gave her a skeptical look but she tried…and it worked.

''What was that?''

''It looks like you are Heretic baby…''


	8. Chapter 8

Josie sat on Penelope's bed and looked at her in shock, surprise and panic.

''What was that Penelope?''

''How much do you know about the coven?''

''Nothing…''

''Ok… Let's start from there.''

Penelope got the book about the coven and gave it to Josie.

''Here you will find everything, including the thing that just happened. In short, there are members of the coven who turned and kept their magical powers… They are called heretics… And one more thing. Do not tell anyone about this. We might die if you do.''

''What?''

''Heretics are not that popular and loved and there are just very few of them.''

''Who wants them dead?''

''Everyone… They are like Klaus…not natural order…. So everyone thinks they have right to kill them.''

''Thank you for the comparison…''

''That was the simplest way to explain.''

''What do I do?''

''We use magic only when we are alone. Until then… No magic for you babe.''

''You scare me.''

''I know.''

Josie put the book aside and went to the restroom to remove her makeup and all. Penelope joined her soon and put her arms around her.

''I love you Jojo and I will do everything to protect you. You know that?''

''I do…''

''Good. Now, let's get ready for bed. I want to get to bed and watch a move or something.''

''Movie is ok with me…''

''Good.''

They got ready for bed and got into Penelope's bed. Penelope picked a movie and they started watching. After some time there was a knock on the door. Josie got up to open and she found Caroline standing there.

''I guessed where you were when I didn't find you in your own bed.''

''Sleeping with Lizzie is not that pleasant.''

''You can't just disappear from the room whenever you want. There are some rules. I know you are in love and all, but you have your own room and bed.''

''Room with Lizzie in it.''

''It's her room too.''

''Mom, she is being a bully.''

''It's your sister. You have to figure it out.''

''Mom…''

''Josie, please return to your room and bed.''

Caroline saw the look on Penelope's face. She was now getting scared of that girl. She changed her cold look for the warmest ever and took Josie's face in her hands. She kissed her few times and whispered.

''Remember what we talked… It will be fine. You will be ok… I love you…''

''I love you too... See you at dining hall.''

''Ok…''

Josie said good night to Penelope and went with her mom to the room. On the way there, Caroline warned her that she will be sleeping in her own room and that she doesn't want to hear that she stays somewhere else.

Josie had no idea why her parents insisted forcing her and Lizzie to spend time together. When they got into the room, it was full of their former friends.

''Josie what are you doing here?''

''Mom is forcing me to sleep here.''

''Thank you very much for that'' forcing me'' to sleep here.… It sounds like you are under some sort of threat.…''

''Is there a reason to want to sleep here Lizzie?''

''I am your sister.''

''Only when you need something…''

Josie asked few girls to move from her bad and got undercovers. She got out a book and headphones and started reading. Caroline had a feeling it will be long process for the girls. She went back to Alaric's room and told him that she forced Josie to move back into her room. He was not sure that was a good idea.

''You will cause a new war.''

''They have to fix it.''

''I agree but not like that.''

''I don't know what to do….''

''Me neither.''

''Maybe a weekend away?''

''That would be hell.''

''I will handle the girls.''

''No. Listen to me. Let Josie stay with Penelope, if you force twins to be together, we will only go backward. We can have lunch or dinner just four of us, or go to the movies or mall….but don't do anything extreme. Because now Josie finally spoke up and she does what she feels. And huge part of that change is Penelope. That girl is her safe place.''

''I believed it's supposed to be your family.''

''I think that for Josie she is the family. Family she picked and that picked her.''

Caroline was confused.

'' I don't get it.''

''She puts her first…''

''Who?''

''Penelope puts Josie first.''

''Oh...''

''I think we missed out on how much she needed us too. And she found that support in Penelope and few more friends. But she did it by herself. Imagine how hard it was for her. She had parents she could talk to. You are a vampire and any question she has about bloodlust and any other thing is not foreign to you. You saw it, lived it…And yet, she went to her. Every big thing Penelope was there for her. Sometimes involved and sometimes on the sidelines watching over Josie. Watch them together Caroline. Penelope watches her like hawk and no one messes with Josie. Just remember how she told us off too. You don't do that for someone you don't love or care about at least.''

''You think it's not love but codependency?''

''No, they are disgustingly in love. You see them every day grow closer and closer. And the way they look at one another is proof enough.''

That made Caroline smile.

''She does look happy.''

''Then let her be. I think this might be good for the girls. Up until the Josie turning moment, they were too attached to one another. Now we get to see who we really raised. Watch them as individuals.''

Caroline never really thought about it. She wanted to have some tea before going to bed so she went to the kitchen. She was not really surprised to see Josie and Penelope there. She stood in the dark and listened in. Josie sat on the counter and Penelope was cutting some fruit.

''Midnight snack?''

''Look who is talking?''

Josie smiled.

''I wanted some blood. I was not sure how many people would be here tomorrow with the same craving. Better to be safe than sorry that all the blood is gone.''

''But now you know how to hunt…''

''I do…''

Penelope took her apple and bit a chunk.

''You are like little kid…''

''Why?''

''Because you are very sloppy drinker.. There is some blood in the corner of your mouth…''

Josei was about to wipe it, but Penelope stopped her. She licked the blood from the corner of Josie's mouth. She found it very sexy when Penelope does something like that.

''That was hot.''

''I know…''

Penelope kissed her.

''But I must tell you… That rabbit's blood sucks…''

''What can I say… My diet is pretty limited.''

''Well….''

And there was the smirk…

''No! They'll kill us for that. My mom and dad would flip if I had your blood.''

''I know…But I must say I found it very sexy when you drank from me.''

Panic was all over Caroline's face.

''Yes, and you snapped my neck…''

''You had to die somehow… I loved it was with my blood in you and my lips on you.''

Caroline felt relief when she realized that it was about the night Josie turned. Penelope kissed Jose's neck.

''But your blood JoJo… it's the sweetest thing I ever tasted.''

Caroline had no idea Penelope drunk from Josie and how did that take place.

''When the time comes for me to turn, I want you to do it.''

''What?''

''I don't plan to age…and watch you forever young…''

''But…the coven…''

''I would give up the coven to be with you Josie…''

''You would?''

''Yes, don't ever doubt it.''

''Why? I am just a girl…''

''To the world , you are just the girl…But to me, you are my entire world Josie…''

''Are you serious… You would turn for me?''

''I'd do anything for you Josie…''

''It's so sexy when you speak like that.''

Penelope took the blood bag from her and put it on the side.

''You give me so much love and happiness… Giving you something in return is not a problem…and I know what you crave…''

''What?''

''Me…''

''I always crave you P…''

''Than take me…''

''Are you serious?''

''Yes…''

''In the kitchen? Now?''

''What is stopping you?''

''Someone might come…''

''We can always go back to mine…and give in to much more than just sex.''

Josie's eyes went wide.

''You are not serious?''

''Oh, yes I am…''

''Penelope…''

''Do you dare?''

''I hate you…''

''I know…''

Josie looked at the blood bag.

''This rabbit sucks...''

''I can make it better…''

''How?''

''Maybe it wouldn't taste better, but it would feel better…''

Penelope took the blood bag and took a big sip of blood. She crooked her finger and Josie came closer… She drunk blood from Penelope's mouth… Caroline was very surprised by the sight. Penelope made even using blood bags sexy. And she realized that her baby girl is now very grown up and found the way to turn drinking a blood bag into foreplay. She came back to the room without her tea.

''Where is your tea?''

''Didn't have it… I walked on something crazy.''

She told Rick what she saw and heard and he just sat stunned. Penelope Park drank blood for their daughter.

''I think they shared blood.''

''What? Josie knows how we feel about it?''

''And we know what she feels about Penelope. Let me tell you this… Sharing your lover's blood is the craziest high ever…. I think they did it…''

''But there is no evidence on Penelope's body.''

''She was healed by Josie's.''

''They shouldn't be doing this.''

''I agree…But how do you stop them?''

''Penelope has to start taking vervane.''


	9. Chapter 9

Rick was in his office with Caroline when Lizzie got in. They were surprised to see her.

''Hey honey, what are you doing here?''

''Can I take over Josie's spot on the council? She is a vampire now so she can't represent the witches.''

''We have to see wit Emma who is second in votes behind Josie.''

''Dad, please…. I would really love to represent the witches…''

''I am sorry. But if I let you do it someone might remember that there is a list of votes and call me on it.''

''No one would dare. You are a headmaster.''

Caroline sat by him and smiled.

''Maybe it would be good for Lizzie to have something to do, some task. Let her take over.''

''But…''

''Who has complains, I'll deal with them.''

Rick accepted but knew there will be trouble. He knew that Emma and Dorian would react to this.

Josie was changing in her room and Penelope sat on the bed. She was waiting for Jose to go to eat. She was very hungry that morning thanks to Josie and pretty naughty night they had. There was no blood sharing involved, but there was a lot of other fun activities.

''Don't look at me like that..''

''Like what?''

''Like hormonal teenager…''

''I am hormonal teenager.''

''I know…''

''So are you….''

''We have to go downstairs and have some food…. Especially you.''

''Fine, you party pooper.''

''Hey, we had fun last night.''

Penelope smiled.

''We sure did.''

Lizzie entered the room and mood dropped.

''Elizabeth….''

''Satan….''

Josie turned to her sister and noticed she looked very happy.

''What's with you?''

''Dad gave me your spot on the council… You are not a witch anymore.''

''How cute…''

Josie was a bit hurt.

''But how? Just like that?''

''Yes. I asked and he said it's ok… Actually mom said…''

''But you were not even second?''

That got Lizzie angry…

''Who cares?! I am now in charge.''

Penelope saw how Josie was hurt and she just god off the bed and took Josie's hand.

''Let's go… MG is waiting for us.''

They left the room and Penelope knew how pissed Josie was.

''That is not fair. She didn't deserve it.''

''Well, we can still do something about it.''

''Like what?''

''You, nothing… Me, everything…''

''Why me nothing?''

''You are a vamp now baby… Your representative is Kaleb… But I'll be damned if I let your sister get away with it.''

''You want the spot?''

''God, no! But there are amazing girls in the witch group who would do good job representing.''

''I know that look. You are raising hell Penelope Park.''

''Yes, baby… You just sit and watch and sip your blood bag…or not…because there will be blood.''

She kissed Josie and let her sit with MG and Kaleb. She went to the witches table and told them what happened. Girls got up and along with Penelope spread the word to the other witches. Lizzie had no idea what she did and how it would smack them all. Delegation of four witches, Penelope didn't want to be part of it, came to Dr. Saltzman's office. Lizzie was there and she was glad to see them. She wanted to give them the news.

''Girls, what can I do for you?''

''It has come to our knowledge and your other daughter undeservingly took place in the council. So, we want you to give the spot to the person who was behind Josie or have new election.''

Lizzie didn't expect that. Caroline came to girls and smiled.

''How do you know that Lizzie was not the second?''

''We know. No one voted for her.''

Lizzie was hurt and a bit angry.

''Well the spot is mine!''

''But the group you are representing doesn't see you as a leader…''

''And who do you see? Did she put you up to this?''

''Josei had no reason to do so. She is a vampire now and has nothing to do with who represents us.''

''Not Josie…Penelope…''

''Penelope has no interest in the spot. She doesn't see the rebel on the government. I would personally love if she would do it, but there is no way. She doesn't even want to think about it. She said, and I quote ''would rather do one ex witch than deal with the bitch problems'', end quote.''

Alaric looked at Caroline and Lizzie. He told them this would happen. He opened the desk and found the list from the voting.

''Second person after Josie was Marry Elizabeth Jonson. Tell her she is the new representative. Send her to Josie and she will explain everything she needs to do.

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman. We knew you would do the right thing.''

''Girls.''

They left the office and Rick counted in his head how long will it take for Lizzie to demolish the office. Josie was near. She heard the conversation and heard things breaking. First thing on her mind was not how her sister was but _Penelope, what have you done you shady bitch?_ She found her girlfriend with the cutest and the most innocent face in the dining room sitting with Kaleb and MG and talking about something. She took a seat beside Penelope and kissed her cheek.

''I don't know what you did, but my dad's office is mess now.''

''I just hinted the witches what happened…the rest was them… I didn't move from here.''

''And yet you moved all the strings.''

Penelope just gave her a look and winked.

''I am a crafty bitch JoJo…. And I told you… No one messes with my baby girl.''

''I can defend myself…''

''I know, but I also know that grand gestures are sort of our thing.''

They kissed. Their cute make out session was cut by very pissed Lizzie. She spilled the water on them. And broke the kiss.

''Are you happy now?! You took it from me! One more thing you took… You took Josie, and you wanted this too!''

Girls separated and Penelope got up from the bench. She was ready to say a lot of things, but Josie stopped her. She turned to Penelope and looked at her.

''Baby, I will deal with this… It's my problem.''

''Ok…''

''First of all, she didn't do anything. This is your doing. You knew that you were not even second so you went to dad's office and asked for something that is not yours. I don't mind giving up my seat. As you pointed out, I AM a vampire now and MY representative is Kaleb. And I am ok with giving up the spot. I don't deserve to represent the witches as a vampire. It's not right. But YOU want to represent the people who didn't want you in the first place. Second of all, Penelope has no interest in council or any sort of school governing. She has things she likes and she doesn't really care about being on the council. Me out of council gives us more time together so there is not logic for her to try and join? And the last… She didn't take me from you. I am not a thing, a possession... I am a person and I gravitated toward Penelope because since the moment we started our relationship and all, all she did was give her love and support. Even in the moments we were in war, she fought for me… She got me on the council, she gave me strength to continue after my transition, she was patient with me learning to feed and having crisis of all sorts… And she never, NEVER took anything that could hurt me. She is sleeping with me and she never touched vervane or anything that could harm a vampire. She had every reason and right to take something. I can hurt her unknowingly, but she didn't. She never did anything to make me feel bad about being a vampire. Hell, she even encourages me to explore what are my feeding options, new abilities, she wants me to meet more vampires and see how they dealt with the crisis they had and all. She sits with me in the room full of vampires knowing she might end up as a snack or even dead. And she never said a word about it. I am sure she is scared and not always feeling safe, but she never says a word. She sits there and gives me love and support I never imagined having. Where were you when I turned? What did you do for me Lizzie? You talk about me being your sister, loving me and the rest… But my question is what is the thing you did out of that love? Drink vervane and point it out to me in many moments that you are not safe close to me? Sleeping with my ex-boyfriend I broke up with few hours prior to your sex? Getting people to stop being my friends? Bitching to mom and dad about everything?''

She turned to Penelope and smiled.

''I want you to look at Penelope and remember all she did for me…before and after the transition. That is love and dedication Lizzie, and thrust too! I am sorry you never felt it for anyone…so you have no idea what it means to have supportive and loving partner who wants you to be happy and advance in life. Someone who is there no matter what. Look at the person you call Satan, She Devil, evil ex and who knows what now… She saved me after that transition and only reason I am here is her love and patience. She gave me more love in two years of being together and fighting than you did in our sixteen years of being alive. Think about it next time you want to say something about her…''

Entire dining hall was mute. They listened to Josie surprised that she actually said those things to Lizzie. Then they saw her pick up the water bottle Lizzie used on her and Penelope. She squeezed it and the bottle broke. Glass was everywhere….

''And one more thing… Touch Penelope one more time and it will be you instead of this bottle. You have my promise...and I never make empty promises.''

She took Penelope's hand to lead her to the room for them to dry off. What surprised them the most was the applause that started in the dining hall. They went to the restroom and Penelope used magic to dry them. They didn't have time to go and change before the classes start.

''Thank you Josie…''

''What for?''

''For the things you said and acknowledging things you said. It really means a lot.''

''I love you Penelope and I would never do anything to make you feel like you are less than you are… And you are my everything.''

''I ended our relationship last time because of how you never did things for yourself and never stood up to her or anyone. I suffered a lot but it looks like it payed off. You stood up to her and some other people since you turned. I feel like you finally are breaking out of the shall you put yourself in and I am falling in love even more with you. You are amazing babe and I want you to know that I love you so much…''

''I love you too Penelope…''

Penelope kissed her and smiled.

''You are a force to be reckoned with Josette Saltzman and I love you more than you can even imagine.''

''Oh, I can imagine… I feel the same.''

''Let's get to class.''

''Penelope Park is a secret nerd…''

''Hey, you better keep that secret.''

''I will.. I need a blackmail material…''

''Better this than nudes.''

''You don't send nudes….''

''Why should I? You have live show whenever you want.''

''That is true… But you could send few just so I have some more blackmail material…''

''Hahaha… Not funny….''

''Or to brag to my new friends.''

''Josie! I would end you if I found out you did something like that. I agree that I have divine body, but it's for your eyes only.''

''I agree...''

They were walking to their class and Josie felt the need to make things clear.

''You know I was joking?''

''I do, but as a warning… You are not getting nudes and if I learn you took some secret pictures of me, you are really going to feel the wrath of Penelope Park.''

''I love you dork!''

''You better….''

Their classes were boring and long. Penelope had a feeling that the day would never end. After the last class, she and Josie were called into Rick's office. Josie believed it had to do with her and Lizzie from this morning. Caroline and rick were sitting on the sofa and told them to sit across from them.

''What is going on?''

''We want to start Penelope on vervane…''

Both girls looked in surprise at them. Josie was surprised by what her parents said… And she was a bit hurt.

''What?''

''We want to do it for her own safety.''

''Why now?''

Penelope watched them during their argument with Josie and smirk was on her face.

''Your mom was in front of the kitchen last night listening to our conversation.''

''You are spying on us?''

''Well, I went for a tea and saw you there….''

''And you stayed and listened in.''

Josie was not happy about what her mom did.

''You drank each other's blood. There are rules about it.''

Before Josei said anything Penelope took her hand.

''We never broke the rules.''

''You did… You drank form one another…''

''Out of school ground.''

Rick stopped.

''What?''

''Whatever potentially happened, happened out of school….where rules don't apply…''

''That is the rule for all the students that human blood is off limits.''

''On the school grounds.''

Penelope got up from the sofa and went to the shelf. She picked up the school guide book and found the rules Rick was talking about. It was written that those activities are not allowed on the school grounds. It was not mentioned what happens out of school. She read every one to them and waited for some comment. Rick and Caroline didn't know what to say. She got them…

''You know it's not a smart move.''

''Well, we must establish something. Are we talking as two headmasters and students or parents, child and girlfriend?''

''Why does it matter?''

''Because if we talk as parents and girlfriend, I can respond honestly.''

''Please do…''

''Miss Forbs did you kill your lovers when you fed from them?''

Caroline didn't expect this.

''No…''

''Did you stop when they said you should?''

''Yes.''

''Do you still drink form the human lovers? Vampire lovers are different story so I am not going there.''

''Sometimes.''

''Good… Now, one more thing… She knows when to stop… and I know a spell to stop her… So, we are covered… We are not doing anything on the school grounds, and when it comes to being off the school ground, we haven't been in moths….So… We have it covered…''

Penelope got up and took Josie's hand.

''And a friendly advice, make sure no one knows about the rules you break… Than people will question your authority and integrity… That dark magic could cost you Dr. Saltzman.''

With that Penelope closed the office door and Josie was shocked someone dared to say those things to her parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope became Emma's TA and that meant that twice a week she had sot help her with the kids and their beginners' magic. That day was also the day of hers and Josie's five moths' anniversary. She wanted to do something special for Josie but had no chance to do anything since she was all day in class and then all afternoon with Emma and the kids. Penelope had no idea it was all Josie's fault. She asked Emma to keep Penelope busy until she prepares everything in her room. Emma was very glad to help and promised to keep Penelope away. She really liked the girls together and she was really surprised how Penelope stepped up and took care of Josie as a partner, as a witch and all she needed. Penelope's beauty was inside and outside and it took Josie to show her different side of the girl that sat in her class for years. Kids were bad at using magic so Penelope would stay longer. She was getting inpatient because she wanted to spend time with Josie and she felt bad for not being with her. She didn't want Josie to thing she didn't matter or something like that. When she was finally done, Penelope was in the rush to get to her room and change so she could do something with Josie and save the day. She opened the door and found the room covered in rose petals and full of candles. They were the only light in the room. Josie was in the middle of the room in a long black dress and single red rose with black top of the petals.

''You did all this?''

''Yes, happy anniversary P…''

They kissed and Penelope broke the kiss.

''Thank you baby… You look so amazing and I am a mess.''

''How about you go and take a shower. I left things for you there and then we can really start our date.''

''You picked my clothes? Hot baby!''

''I know…''

Penelope opened the bathroom and found a nice bunch of satin and lace on the shelf. It was something new, probably present from Josie that she got her, washed and hid perfectly. She really loved that girl. She showered and got dressed into what Josie left for her. It was very sexy lingerie and long black dress that looked like Josie's but was more opened in the back. Penelope put just a little makeup and she was ready to get out. When she got back into the room, Josie was on the floor with a pot where she was melting chocolate. On the plate beside it was bunch of fruit and Penelope's favorite lemonade with ginger and mint. They sat down on the floor and started enjoying their evening.

''Jojo, how did you manage to do all this?''

''It took a village, but I did it…''

''It's beautiful…Thank you…''

Josie gave her a box and Penelope noticed it was a bit heavy… She opened it and found letters. There was over seven hundred letters. Those were letters that Josie wrote to her from the moment they started dating till this day.

''Baby, what is this?''

''Letters… I wrote to you every day since we started dating… Even when we broke up… I never stopped…''

Penelope was excited for the early ones and the ones when they got back together, but she dreaded letters from the time when they were not together anymore. Josie being Josie marked all the letters and Penelope just stared at the bunch of envelopes in the box.

''Pick one…''

''I am not sure what to pick… What bunch…''

'' I know you are avoiding brake up letters.''

''Do you blame me?''

''No… I am not sure tonight is the time for them…but pick one… You have three piles, just pick…''

Josie was pretty sure what would Penelope pick. It was the middle pile…the pile when they were not together. Josie took a deep breath not knowing what is hidden in those lines her girlfriend was about to read. Penelope read the letter out loud. It was written a bit after she left Josie and it was about some party. Penelope left the party with some wolf boy and Josei felt like her heart was shattered into small pieces. She felt like she would die that night. Penelope winked at her as she was leaving and Josie knew she ended up in bed with that boy. She knew Penelope. Penelope lifted her gaze from the paper and saw Josie sitting in the corner of the room smaller than she ever remembered her.

''Jojo, please come here…''

She put the paper on the floor and opened her arms for Josie. It took Jose some time to come to Penelope but she did. Penelope held her and kissed her.

''Baby, look at me.''

Josie lifted her gaze and looked at Penelope's eyes.

''It was just…a game…''

''Game that hurt me.''

''Josei, I would just walk out of the party BESIDE those people, not with them… Every night I ended up in my own room in my own bed alone.''

''What?''

''I never slept with anyone after you. You were the last person I was with.''

''But all the stories?''

''Were just that, stories… people saw us leave at the same time and logical explanation is hookup…''

''You are saying I was crying over nothing for months?''

''I guess we both did our share of crying over nothing.''

''It's not the same.''

''It is in a way…My sex life was product of your imagination and I had to watch you actually with someone else..''

''I never stopped wanting you.''

''I know… Now I know…''

Penelope pulled Josie into hug.

''Let's leave past be past and enjoy here and now. Look at us… We are back together, we are happy, we are going strong and we are doing amazing. We are finally where we were supposed to be. I want to live this moment, not ugly and painful past.''

''Ok….''

Josie dipped the strawberry into chocolate and fed Penelope.

''That's hot.''

''Horn dog, everything is hot to you…''

''No! It is literary hot….''

''Oh, sorry…''

Penelope used magic to lower the temperature of the chocolate and Josie felt bad for burning Penelope, but it didn't stop her from making jokes.

''I'm sorry baby.''

''It's ok.''

''I am very sorry you are out of commission tonight…''

Penelope whispered at her..

''But you are not…''

''Oh…OH…''

''Aham… Late night favors are always welcomed Miss. Saltzman.''

''I'll keep that in mind Miss Park.''

''Penelope pulled out a box from under the bed and gave it to Josie. It was her present for Josie. Josie opened the box and found royal blue dress and lapis lazuli earrings and necklace with cameya that goes with it.

''It's enchanted, so you can use it as a daylight jewelry.''

''It's beautiful.''

''I got the necklace in the antique shop. I really loved it…It belonged to some vampire because when I tried to put the spell on it, it acted as it was already enchanted.''

''Thank you love. I love the present.''

''I am glad you do. Now you have dress for the school dance in a month.''

''Are you asking me to the dance P?''

''Maybe…If I don't find a date…''

''Oh, maybe I can ask MG to be my escort.''

''Since he is a Supermen now and a slut…He is the perfect escort.''

Josie threw a pillow at Penelope.

''He is our friend.''

''I didn't say anything…''

''You called him a slut.''

''He is slowly becoming one. Since he and Kaleb bonded, he is pretty popular with the ladies…''

''I didn't notice.''

''I know… You sometimes don't see an elephant in front of your eyes.''

''Not funny…''

'' Three days ago…We were having lunch all together and three gilrls gave him their number.''

''Where was I?''

Penelope couldn't believe Josie.

''Beside me! Across from him!''

''I didn't see that. I was reading your paper.''

''I can't even…''

''You know I don't care about things like that.''

''I know babe.''

She smiled at Penelope.

''You know I love you…''

''I love you too and I think that the bubble you tend to spend most of the time is very cute.''

''I am not in a bubble…''

''Yes, you are… I can almost see it baby and I don't want anyone to burst it for you.''

''It has already been busted many times.''

''But you repair it…''

''It's not easy.''

''I know… But it's cute that you just distance yourself from everything that bothers you.''

They continued eating and chatting about their relationships and planes for the near future. They agreed that the past should be laid to rest and that they should enjoy here and now they have. They spent the rest of the night in bed, making love and promises they hoped they would keep. Penelope prohibited long term planes and made Josie promise to her that they will take their time and not plan too much ahead. She wanted them to have relationship that can blossom on its own and that would help them be happy together without putting too much pressure. Josie knew Penelope loves her and that she is there for her, but she also became aware that they were just sixteen…and that there are many things ahead of them.

Josie was on her back and Penelope was taking a nap on her chest. They were warm, happy comfortable and focused on their little world in the room.

''P?''

''Yes, Josie…''

''Do you think we would have been together now if I haven't turned.?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes…''

''I don't know. I want to believe we would have found a way back. I never stopped loving you. I just hoped you would love yourself too.''

''I want to thank you for giving me a chance to love myself.''

''Don't thank me…Just live your life to the fullest.''

''I will…''

''And be this amazing… You take my breath away Jose… from the moment we met… You were so magical and amazing.''

Josie kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

''P…''

''Yes?''

''Yes…''

''To what?''

''To the dance… I will go with you…''

''I know…''

Penelope casted a spell for the candles to stop burning and they were ready to sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday so they could sleep in and enjoy time together. Holding Penelope in her arms, Josie stopped thinking about the bad letters in the box and painful words in them. She just thought about the girl she loved and amazing things they shared. Life was finally good for her and she had it all.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting ready for the dance happened in Penelope's room. She got a beautiful vintage black dress and she made nice thirties hairstyle. She got beautiful black satin shoes and they looked good with the dress and hair. Around her neck she had pearl choker and long white gloves. Josie got out of the bathroom looking beautiful in the dress Penelope got her. She found the shoes the same color the dress was and she had very nice makeup. They stood in front of the mirror and looked at each other.

''You look beautiful P.''

''You too babe…''

''Thank you for the dress and necklace.''

''You are welcome JoJo… You know how much I love to spoil you.''

They took few selfies and went to the hall where the dance was held. Caroline was excited to see Josie ready. She was a bit sad when Josie rejected to go dress shopping and surprised to hear that Penelope got her a dress beforehand. When she saw the girls at the top of the stairs she had to admit they looked amazing. They approached her to say hi and seeing Josie's necklace wiped the smile from her face.

''Hi mom…''

''Girls, how are you?''

''Fine, and how are you Ms. Forbes?''

''I am ok. Have fun…''

''Thank you.''

Josie and Penelope found a nice spot in the back and sat there. Party was very boring but they stayed for some time. Since students from the Mystic Falls high came, it was too crowded for their taste and there was some tension in the air. They sneaked back to Penelope's room when the time was right. Josie was sad they didn't get to dance, but Penelope played some music for them in the room.

''Night is not over yet babe… Let's dance.''

She lit back all the candles and she and Josie slow danced in her room to the music they actually liked and out of crowded place. Their dance turned into very heated make out session on the floor. Josie was fascinated with the fact that with time her desire and need for the other girl just grew…like she couldn't have enough of kissing her and being with her in any way. It was not just sex. It was very clear to the girls that what they have is more than physical, but the need to be physically close was definitely there. Even just holding hands and small touches as they passed one another in the hallway were the world to them. Josie opened the grape juice they had and they took a seat on Penelope's floor pillows. They were still in their party dresses, but they took off their shoes. Josie was watching Penelope answer some texts and thinking about how this feels ok and natural to her. She was looking at Penelope and she could see herself being in Penelope's future. She felt Josie's eyes on her and lifted her gaze from the phone.

''Are you Ok baby?''

''Yes, I am… I was just thinking…''

''What about?''

''How happy I am.''

''I am glad you feel happy… I am happy too.''

''I just don't want us to screw up again.''

''We will be fine.''

''How do you know?''

''I know us. Now we know what is like to be without one another. We now have reason to fight.''

She smiled at Penelope.

''Yes, we do… ''

Penelope put her head in Josie's lap and Josie got her hair out of the bun and she played with ends of it.

''I missed your hair down. You should war it more often.''

''I haven't done it in a long time.''

''I know… I love your long hair babe. But lately you always have it up.''

''I know... I was just too lazy to style it.''

''I know… we did become very lazy…''

''Is it weird that we practically live together?''

''I haven't moved all of my things here. I still officially live with Lizzie.''

''Come on…Out of seven days of week, you are here six.''

''I know…''

''And I enjoy it…a lot.''

''Me too…''

Penelope took Josie's hand and intertwined their fingers.

''Jojo, do you want to come with me to Atlanta to see my mom?''

''You want me to meet your mom?''

''Not just her… Your grandparents too… Joe's parents….and Kai's too.''

''Do they know?''

''About you being a vampire or existence?''

''Both…I guess...''

'' I don't know.''

''Are you afraid?''

''In a way… What if they don't like me?''

''You are my girlfriend, I love you and I don't care what my mom or anyone says or does.''

''Can I think about it?''

''Sure.''

Penelope suggested they change to go to bed and Josie agreed. She was a bit tired. Penelope took a bit longer to get ready, so when she left the bathroom, Josie was already in bed. She was very pensive and Penelope had an idea what might be going on in her head.

''You ok?''

''Should I tell my mom about meeting Joe's parents?''

''Jojo, it's up to you what will you tell them. I will not force you to do anything. If you want to go, we can… Do you want to come with me?''

''Yes, I do…''

''Good. Let's go and have good time. I will call my mom to get us tickets. We can spend Easter there.''

''Yes, I would love that.''

''Me too…''

They cuddled up in bed and Josie was the big spoon. Penelope loved the idea of them visiting her mom. She really wanted her to get to know Josie.

''I am excited to travel with you.''

''Me too.''

''Do you think she will like me?''

''I think she will. You are amazing JoJo.''

''So are you baby.''

''Good…. Good

They fell asleep and Josie was glad this day was over.

 _Josie turned to the other side and put her arm around Penelope. She nuzzled into her neck and soaked the smell of her skin and traces of perfume from the previous day. Penelope's belly was getting big and she was getting tired faster than before. She was about thirty weeks pregnant with their girls… Josie was very proud of them… Married, with two girls on the way… What else could they ask for? Life was good to them…_

'' _Good morning sleepyhead.''_

'' _Good morning JoJo…''_

'' _Are you hungry?''_

'' _Yes, but I am also sick…''_

'' _I will make you some lemonade and bring it to you with the crackers…''_

'' _Sounds good.''_

 _Josie kissed her and kissed the belly._

'' _Girls, be good to your mommy… She is hungry and two of you are not helping with making her sick.''_

'' _You are silly JoJo…''_

'' _I am not… I am chatting with out daughters.''_

 _Penelope kissed her._

'' _Our daughters… I can't wait to meet them.''_

'' _Me too… I hope they are perfect just as their mommy is. I am so proud of you P. You are my hero… Putting up with the madness of our lives and giving me the best gift ever… Our girls. I never loved you and admired you more.''_

'' _Baby… You will make me cry.''_

'' _I am so lucky to have you as a wife and baby mama.''_

'' _I am the lucky one…''_

 _Josie kissed her belly and the girls started moving._

 _Josie put her cheek on Penelope's belly and started talking to the girls._

'' _I can't wait to hold you and have you back with us at home. We have so many things to do my loves. One of the most important things is to spoil mommy and smother her with love. She deserves to be loved like no one has even been loved. She is the best person ever and you will love her as much as I do… Your mommy is the queen of mean, but also the softest and most loving person you will ever get to know. And we are going to love her and take care of her as long as we are alive…''_

 _Penelope was crying. She lifted Josie from her belly and kissed her._

'' _I love you so much Josette Saltzman-Park and I will love you forever or even longer than that.''_

'' _In my darkest moments you were my light P and I hope to have that spark in my life forever.''_

'' _I am not going anywhere and the girls are also there to stay…''_

'' _You promise?''_

'' _I promise JoJo…''_

Josie woke up and saw Penelope sleeping on her chest. She smiled… Some day they will have that perfect family and they will have amazing life together. They only had to be patient and things would come to them. She pulled Penelope even closer and closed her eyes. She knew she has something to fight and hope for.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up from a dram like that was a bit hard for Josie. In her dream they had perfect life and their reality was much different. Penelope noticed something was bothering Josie and she asked about it. Josie had no idea how to tell her she dreamed of them being married with twin girls on the way…and that Penelope was the one who was pregnant. Penelope was brushing her teeth and Josie was staring at the closet.

''Will you tell mi what is on your mind? You've been staring at the uniformes for five minutes now.''

''It's stupid.''

''Josie…please…''

''I had a dream last night about us.''

''Ok… What happened?''

''We were married and you were pregnant with twin girls.''

Penelope smiled.

''Now I know why you turned. I get to be fat and pregnant… Is that you revenge Josette Saltzman?''

Josie had to smile at that. It was the last comment she expected from Penelope.

''Well, I had to make you pay somehow for all that emotional pain and suffering.''

''By making me fat?''

''You were gorgeous…''

''Twins.''

And that killed the mood.

''It was just a dream P…''

''But a possible one… I am a twin too JoJo… You turning didn't affect my DNA, just prevented your merge.''

''I know babe…''

''So, we were happy?''

Josie smiled again.

''I think we were very happy and we had amazing life in my dream.''

''Just because it was a dream, it doesn't mean that we can't have it in real life. I love you Jojo and if life give us a chance to be happy and together for a long time, I am game if you are.''

''Game?''

''For making a good life for us… I would love to have bunch of babies with you. And part of me is sorry I wouldn't have them from you, but I can live with that… I want us to have your perfect dream life Josie… I think you deserve to be a mom and to have all you ever wanted.''

''And the merge?''

''We will find a way around it… Save my blood, do something.''

''You are really thinking this through?''

''It's good to be prepared…''

''We are sixteen…''

''So? Time flies when you have fun.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too, now pick the outfit you crazy person.''

They got ready and went for breakfast. MG and Kaleb were at the table talking about some girl MG went out with. Kaleb saw the girls and choose to tease them.

''Oh, Mrs. and Mrs. Park are here….''

Josie blushed, but Penelope had ready response.

''How do you know we didn't choose to hyphenate. It's pretty popular with the same sex couples.''

''Nah… You are to butch to hyphenate.''

''Oh, are you for real? Look at me… I have short skirt, high heels and bunch of makeup… Do you want to research classification of lesbians and get back to me later?''

Josie just looked at him and shook her head.

''You started a battle you can't win. ''

''Ok, maybe not in that way…''

''In what way?''

''Hm… You are the one in charge in the relationship…''

Kaleb wanted to say something more, but Penelope stopped him.

''Just don't say that I am man in a relationship. It will make me end you.''

''I was not really going there… I just wanted to say you seam much more dominant and in charge.''

''Ok, that sounds like something right.''

''But she is not.''

''I am not, but at least he managed to make his statement not sound insulting.''

''That is true.''

''So, is it Park or Saltzman-Park or what?''

''For now it's Park and Saltzman… We will talk about later when the time comes.''

MG had huge smile.

''So, I might get to be the best man?''

''MG, stop talking…''

''Cool… I dig it!''

Penelope rolled her eyes at him.

''I'm going to get some food. What do you want babe?''

''Whatever you take… I don't care. I have to feed later anyway.''

''Ok. See you soon.''

Penelope went to get food and Josie watched her say hi to some girls and chat with them in line.

''Don't be jealous.''

''I am not…''

''Yes, you are…''

''I am not…Really, I am sure of us and it's normal for her to talk to people. I know when she chats and when she flirts. This is not flirting.''

''Two of you are so domesticated.''

''No, we are not.''

''Come on! You are old married couple. You left the party last night and missed some crazy shit moments. What did you do?''

''Nothing… Just talked and chilled.''

''Is that code for…?''

''God! Do you ever stop Kaleb?''

''Come on, at least someone has love life that is normal…''

''Oh, you think we are normal?''

''No, but you resemble normal…''

''We don't have sex all the time… We do talk actually…''

''I am very disappointed.''

Josie knew he was joking and that is why she laughed.

''How did we end up friends with two of you?''

''You were lucky Saltzman…''

''I don't feel that lucky Kaleb.''

''Wait until classes end… I bet if you ask for it you might get lucky…''

''I can't even.''

Penelope came back with food and noticed Josie blushing and two other vampires having evil grins.

''Sex jokes? AGAIN?''

''Come on Peez. You know she is so cute to mess with…''

''MG, you better stop doing it or you will deal with me. I might cast a spell to make you daylight ring stop protecting you… Just out of being bored…''

''Now, that's scary thought.''

''I know… That is why I am saying it.''

''Would you really do that?''

'"I leave that to you to think about MG.''

She took a bight of her melon and winked at him.

''You are mean Peez…Bad Peez…''

She blew him a kiss and Josie smiled at them. She knew Penelope would never do that, but it was fun to watch MG swat and think about it. When they finished eating, they went to class and the day was going pretty nice for them. It was even boring . At history of magic, teacher gave them the list of the people who would be partnered up for a paper and Penelope was partnered with Hope. She was ok with this. She knew two of them would do good. Hope was a loner, but she was also a witch you want by your side when you deal with spells, and so was Penelope. Putting two of the best and most powerful witches together was a brave move from the teacher. Josie was partnered with Lizzie and she knew it would be epic fail.

Hope and Penelope choose a bit controversial topic for their paper. They chose to advocate for teaching of dark magic for self-defense. They knew it would not be very popular paper, but they both loved to flirt with forbidden. Hope learned who Penelope was and how powerful she really was. They went for a walk in the woods where they could speak freely. They took a seat at the old log and Hope just looked at Penelope for few moments.

''What is it?''

''How bored you are to constantly keep your powers on the low?''

''As much as you are.''

Hope smiled.

''You are Ester Michaelson's granddaughter… I am the most powerful witch in Gemini coven.''

''What?''

''Yes, that's why my blood turned Josie…''

''But…''

''I absorbed my twin during the pregnancy. My power is that strong because my twin never got the chance to use it… So, I am like two witch in one.''

''Saltzman better watch her ass.''

''Yes, she better.''

Penelope and Hope worked on their paper every day in the woods and sometimes in the cabin. They didn't want anyone to know what they are writing about. Lizzie would often come to Penelope's room to ask Josie something and Penelope didn't want to expose Josie even more to Lizzie's criticism and mean comments. And she and Hope didn't want Rick to know what they picked. Penelope and Hope really bonded over this paper and discovered some new things about each other. They realized they were much alike and that they both adore Josie and would do anything for her to be safe. Hope loved her as a sister, so Penelope's turf was not in danger in any way. After long and hard thinking, Penelope choose to tell her and Josie's secret to Hope.

''Hope, I have something to tell you… I am telling you this because I might need your help with keeping Josie safe… BUT not a word about this.''

''Ok… Josie is a Heretic…''

''Hope just looked at Penelope in shock.''

''How do you….?''

''She managed to siphoned the magic out of me and she used it.''

''Shit!''


	13. Chapter 13

Hope just watched Penelope and repeated million times that they are in trouble with this information and if someone finds out, Josie will be too.

''How is that possible?''

''My coven…and Josie's… They had some witches turn and keep their ability to siphon magic… ''

''That is insane.''

''I know.''

''What will Josie do?''

''She will hide that she can even spell the word magic.''

That god smile on Hope's face for few moments.

'' For now, she is just a vampire and it works for all of us.''

''Who knows?''

''Just three of us.''

''And what about her dad?''

''No, no one else knows and will know.''

''That is huge a huge secret.''

''I know. But we must take care of her and protect her.''

''Is someone after her?''

''No, as I said…No one knows. She and I might go and visit my family… And she will get to meet Joe's and Kai's parents.''

''You mean her grandparents.''

''Yes, grandparents.''

''Does she want to go?''

''I guess.''

''Hm…''

''What?''

''This story… Her being…that…''

''I know… It blew my mind too.''

''What do we do?''

''Keep an eye on her. That is all we can do. You can even come with us to Atlanta. I could use a witch I can trust there.''

''I guess you are right.''

''Will you tell her that I know?''

''I will. This is important thing and it's stupid to hide it from her. She has to know who she can count on.''

''I had no idea about her being a heretic. It never occurred to me she even might be. I heard of them… but not recently.''

''Neither to me. But I wanted to see if she could do it and she did… She was shocked too.''

''Shall we go back to school?''

''Yes… Let's go.''

They got back and they run into MG and Josie. Joie noticed that Hope was looking at her weird and that Penelope was tense.

''Is everything OK?''

''Yes, we'll talk in my room later…Ok babe?''

Josie's head went overboard what might have happened. She even went into possibility of Penelope and Hope…having some sort of affair. She climbed to Penelope's room and found Hope there.

''Tell me what is going on…. It's ok if you like each other…''

Hope just looked at her surprised.

''What?''

''I see something is happening…''

''I am not cheating… I told her about…the thing…''

''Oh….Ok….''

''Penelope thought you might need another witch to keep an eye on you when you got with her to Atlanta and even here... Your girl is your girl…And I don't swing that way.''

''I'm sorry…It's just. Two of you looked like you had some huge thing to hide…Now I know why…''

''I get it… It's ok.''

''What do you think Hope?''

''I think you really have screwed up life Josie…''

''I could agree with you.''

''But you are lucky to have us by your side.''

''I am…''

She kissed Penelope's cheek and hugged Hope.

''Thank you for being here and wanting to help. I am glad she told you. I guess that her head was working overtime…''

''She loves you and cares a lot. I get it.''

''I love her too.''

''I know… I always knew that it was over with two of you… And she was right about Lizzie all along.''

''Can we not talk about her?''

''Ok…''

Josie turned to Penelope.

''Baby, I am having dinner with mom, dad and Lizzie tonight. I will ask about Atlanta.''

''Ok. I talked to my mom. She will get us tickets.''

''Oh, ok.''

Josie picked up her books and went to her and Lizzie's room to work on their assignment. Tension between sisters was very high and none of them knew anymore how to solve the problem they had. They focused on their work and Josie really made her work for her part of the presentation. She didn't do all the work as usual. Lizzie finally got the taste of working in pairs. Around eight, girls went to their dad's place and dinner was set. They took their seats and Caroline started some dinner light conversation. Josie was getting ready to start the talk about Atlanta.

''Mom…Dad… I would like to spend holiday in Atlanta with Penelope. Her mom invited us to come and I would really like to go with her.''

''Honey, but we wanted to go camping.''

''We can do that some other time. I really want to go with P and meet her mom.''

Alaric was not happy about it.

''You are not getting near that coven.''

''Dad, it's my coven…''

''They want one of you dead.''

''Newsflash dad, one of us IS dead.''

There was silence.

''Honey, I was not thinking…''

''It's ok dad… Let me go please. They have no use of me… I have zero magic, I am a vampire…so I am pretty safe to go there.''

''You really want to go?''

''Mom's parents want to meet me….''

Caroline felt weird sting in her chest. Josie still called Joe mom.

''Oh, they do?''

''Yes, they had no idea we existed. Joe never told them she was expecting.''

''With a reason…She is dead because of that crazy coven. I don't want you near those people.''

''Dad, they are my family too...''

That was something he didn't expect to hear.

''I know that they are the reason that mom is dead…But it's my blood the coven we came from and I have every right to get to know them and to know my history. I am sorry that they took her away from us. Maybe we suffer the loss in a different way, but I lost mom too… I never got to know her and I want to get to know her the only way I know how because you never talk about her. You shut down that story and the pain around it and you hold on to it like it's only your pain. I get it. You lost the woman you loved, but I lost a mother…I never got to know my mother.''

'' It's all because of that girl! Did she tell them about you?''

''No, Kai did. Penelope didn't mention anything about me to her mom other than that we are dating. Saltzman is not known name in the witch community, so she never had questions about the girlfriend. She found out from Kai when he came back…After Penelope turned me.''

''I don't trust them.''

''Neither do I , but I trust Penelope and I know she will guard me with her life… And even Hope would come with us. What better protection could I ask for? Trbrid and a powerful withch.''

That surprised them all.

''Hope?''

Alaric had no idea she got close to Penelope. That combination scared him. He was pretty aware of what Hope could do and in combination with Penelope, he had potential chaos on his hands.

''Yes, she and Penelope got closer since they started working on their paper and presentation, so P sked her too to join. Since her family situation is a bit unusual. She needs to feel like she belongs somewhere and with someone. That's why she bonded with Penelope. Both had powerful dads that are dead now, unusual family history and power no one can top.''

Lizzie was shocked. Three of them were best friends now?

''How did the loner Hope join your little…whatever?''

''She and Penelope are working together on the assignment and they grew close. As I said… They bonded over things and became close.''

''Too close as I see it.''

''Yes, but not in the way you imply. Penelope needs a witch of her abilities to be her friend. And since I turned I can't do magic with her anymore, she has Hope to be her partner now. It's incredible what two of them can do together.''

Rick mumbled.

''I bet it is.''

Lizzie spent next thirty minutes making insinuations about Hope and Penelope and how she would fool Josie and how she and Hope are having affair behind her back because they never work at school. Josie didn't have doubts about Penelope and Hope anymore. She knew why they were meeting and what the secret three of them shared was. She was not willing to let Lizzie talk crap about two of them.

''My advice is not to get on their nerves. It's not a good idea to have two powerful witches and a vampire berating down your neck.''

''Is that what you wish? To breath down my neck and feed from me?''

''No, I still stand by the same principles as I did when I was human. I don't eat rotten things. I could never stomach it. Have nice rest of the evening.''

She excused herself from the table and left them.


	14. Chapter 14

Josie, Penelope and Hope started spending a lot of time together. The secret they shared brought them together even more than they expected. Hope teased them that they were some secret club, but they couldn't really agree on the name. Josie teased them that they were _suicide squad_ because they could really die because that sort of secret could kill them and put in risk many people around them. Trio spent a lot of time with MG and Kaleb and even Hope started enjoying being part of some sort of crew. Yes, being a tribrid always made her feel isolated and different, but now she realized that she actually had advantage of knowing things since she felt them too sometimes. A new wolf girl Alicia came to school and Hope also bonded with her, since she got the honors of showing her the school. Alicia blended nice into their small group and she and MG hit it off right from the bet. She sort of made very snarky jokes about them being vampire and wolf in love and even MG started showing off more of his humor. Lizzie was very jealous and she often made some comments that were inappropriate, but the trio knew how to handle her. Ignoring her was the worst thing you could do. She hated being ignored. She was very angry at them for not noticing her and she did all she could to get their attention. She even tried to go after Josie because she knew two other girls would not let it slide. But, this time it was Josie that stood up to her. She and Josie were working in the room and she ''accidently'' spilled coffee all over the printed paper just as Josie was getting ready to leave and go and she also ''accidently'' erased their work. Josie composed herself and called Penelope to come to the room. Penelope was a bit hesitant to come to the same room where Lizzie was, but she knew it mattered to Josie. She was not surprised to hear Lizzie did something that bad. She expected it from her. Penelope took the paper from Josie and used the magic to erase the stain and used her knowledge of computers to recover the document and she was smart to send it to teacher and to send it to herself so they would have copy in case Lizzie has some idiotic idea. Lizzie and Josie presented their paper on earth magic and the way it might be useful out of supernatural world and teacher loved it. They got A on it and Lizzie was very proud. Hope and Penelope were last to present. Their presentation was about dark magic and how useful it might me in self-defense. They also made a point that sometimes using dark magic is a necessity and not something you do for fun. They spoke of many examples in history when use of dark magic prevented some even worse events and that even this school was protected by use of dark magic in the pretty recent history. They also talked about hypocrisy surrounding the dark magic bans. That it is forbidden to use dark magic at school and that very often problems of the school were solved by dark magic and their last point wat that knowledge of dark magic could help with understanding of the earth magic. Their presentation got students really impressed and gave them something to think, but the teacher was not happy with it. She said it's disrespectful to school to write that sort of paper. Hope and Penelope knew what was happening with the monsters and spells used to kill them. Penelope knew Hope did it and Penelope knew those spells too. She was well aware what was happening. She turned to the teacher and gave him her I'm making a point smile.

''Mr. Coy, let's say something attacks the school…Something supernatural that can respond with magic… How many earth magic spells from the top of your head can you think off to protect yourself and students that can't use magic?''

''Miss Park…It's Complicated question…''

''How many dark magic spells can you think off? And what is more important, what spell would you use to protect your students and yourself?''

Mr. Coy just looked at them. He knew what Hope did. He also knew that Penelope had a point.

''I understand what you are saying… But it's dangerous… it's like giving a deadly weapon to a child or a young person.''

''If it could save their lives someday, you should give them to those kids, BUT you should also teach them to treat that knowledge with respect and not flaunt it in front of people to prove their point. You teach us here to use our powers and channel our magic or whatever the strength of the species is. But you also tie us down. There is a world outside these walls and someday we will have to face vampire that drinks human blood, wolf that can't control their anger and turns often, and witches that use dark magic. Every one of us will face the worse outside. And I can't just come and say that I didn't learn dark magic at school so I can only defend myself with earth magic.''

''Miss Michaelson, what do you say?''

''I agree with Penelope… She is right… We are not learning many things that could save our lives tomorrow outside of these walls.''

''Ok… Take your seats.''

They knew it was not ok. Even Josie's look gave them the signal that there will be riot at school. They opened the debate for something huge, something that could change this school. Allowing witches to use dark magic would open discussion for many things that other groups saw as their problems. They left the classroom and went back to Penelope's room. Josie was walking between the girls and she hooked her arms thrugh theirs.

''Are you insane?''

''Why?''

''For the thing you just said. My dad will flip.''

''He should listen to us..''

''Baby, it's dark magic.''

''I know BABY, but what do you think saved everybody's ass? This one doing the spell that came from dark magic book.''

Hope just nodded.

''My dad asked you to do it?''

''Yes, he did…''

''That makes a different story. On the one side we have his speech about only usung the earth magic, and then he comes to you and lets you use whatever you want.''

''Pretty much Josie.''

''I don't like it…''

''Neither do we.''

They sat in Penelope's room when Rick and Caroline came. They didn't look happy. They were… angry…sort of.

''We heard what happened in class.''

Hope and Penelope looked at Josie who had sad look and gave each of them twenty dollars.

''Thank you mom and dad for making me lose all this money.''

''What were you thinking when you wrote that thing and presented?!''

''About the lies and double standards.''

''What?''

''You talk crap about dark magic and then go to Hope for her to solve your problems Dr. Saltzman. Teach the students to protect themselves. Teach them to survive.''

''Penelope…''

''No! She is right dad. You can't tell one story in class and then go and ask something like that of Hope. Every single one of us will leave this school. How will we protect ourselves? We will not spend time sniffing herbs and making stupid potions.''

''Josie?''

''You know I am right mom. Teach us to defend ourselves and survive. Teach vampires to fight, teach wolves to fight and teach witches to protect themselves.''

Alaric looked at Penelope and Hope.

''They already know it…. I bet that Penelope is very skillful using dark magic.''

''I am… I started with dark magic when I was ten.''

''That's too young.''

''I had to protect myself sir. No one will save me but myself. I had to know what to do and do it right. I might be head of one of very powerful covens. I had to know to kill someone at the early age.''

''It marks you Penelope.''

''We all are marked… I killed people, Hope did too… And Josie will feed from someone who will not make it at some point… Maybe it would be an accident. Maybe something happens that makes her turn off her humanity… We don't really know… But I know that we should use our powers and not try to suppress them.''

''Killing is not good Penelope.''

''It is not… But it's our life… And that's the part of being a supernatural…''

''I do not agree.''

''You were a vampire for five minutes. You didn't have time to make mistakes.''

''That is true too.''

''Look at Hope's uncles… They are originals…They each had their own path and different paths. Elijah, that you all love and often mention, had continence, but it developed much later. He made mistakes he learned from.''

''My uncle was amazing men and he had pretty cute body count.''

''And event think about yours.''

Caroline and Rick looked at Penelope.

''What?''

''How many people you killed?''

''A few.''

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''But it happened because we tried to protect our family and friends.''

''Good, now it's our turn to protect ourselves and people we love.''

''You can't speak to students like that anymore.''

''And you can't ask from Hope to do things for you too.''

Hope sort of agreed with Penelope.

''If you don't provide protection to your students, you will be responsible for what happens to them and we will not move a finger to help.''

''Hope…''

''No, Penelope is right.''

They left the room and girls were finally alone again. Josie was not happy how she got robbed in the process of Penelope and Hope making guessed of her parents coming.

''I can't believe you robbed me of my money.''

''I can't believe you didn't know they would come.''

''I hoped they would not.''

''Oh, JoJo…''

Hope smiled at the girls and got off the chair.

''I am going back to my room and prepare what I will take to Georgia… We leave in two days and I just don't want to leave things for the last minute.''

''Ok. You go and Pack and we will pack too.''

Trio was ready for Atlanta. Gemini coven was thrilled to see Penelope, meet Josie and extremely excited to meet Hope Michaelson. Penelope teased her that now she is jealous because she is not the rock star anymore. Now, it's all about meeting Hope Michaelson. Their bags were packed and the gang was ready to go. Rick was driving them to the airport and he was very silent in the car. Josie was nervous and talking like crazy. She was asking Penelope about her mom and would her grandparents really like her.

''Josie… My mom will love you. I love you and she will give us her support. She is cool. You'll see.''

''I just don't want to embarrass you.''

''Don't worry babe. You will be fine…''

''Yes…No one will notice you…because Peez and I will be there.''

''Hope! You are not helping.''

''I was just joking…''

''I know…''

''And if someone gets on your nerves, you can always drink from your cousins or suck them dry.''

Rick didn't like that comment. He gave Hope a warning look.

''What would I do without your support Hope?!"

''I know! I am so resourceful.''

''I will kill myself with you Michaelson…''

''You know you love me Park… If you were not so smitten with Josie, you would have seen that I am your dream girl…''

''I agree... I have nightmares about you…''

''Shush!''

Josie smiled.

''I really love you girls and thank you for this trip.''

''You are welcome JoJo…''

''Yes, I agree with Park… You are welcome.''

They left the car and took their bags. Rick warned them to behave. They boarded the plane for Atlanta and all three of them had weird feeling it would be time to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

They landed at the airport and Josie was excited. New city, new adventure and all that with Penelope and Hope. They picked up their suitcases and went out the arrivals gate. Josie knew right away who Penelope's mom was. Woman was Penelope's twin, but older. She saw her eyes and she knew that was the mom.

''Hello mother.''

''Hello Penelope.''

''This is my mother Isabel and these are Josie and Hope.''

''Nice to meet you. Josette, your grandparents and uncle are at my house waiting for you. They were very surprised to learn of yours and Lizzie's existence.''

''You must admit mom that there is a good reason they were hidden.''

''Penelope, every coven has its own rules. Now there is no reason for her to hide since she is…''

''Dead mother? You can use the word. We all know how and why she dies… And we should thank your lover for her life.''

Isabel choose to change the subject.

'' So, Hope how are you doing?''

''I am doing good Mrs. Park?''

''Yes, it's still Park…But you can call me Isabel. I never liked that formal way of address.''

''Oh, ok…''

''And what about you Josette, are you happy to meet the rest of your family?''

''I think that better word is confused. I am about to meet the part of the family I never expected to meet.''

''And you probably wouldn't' if there was not for Penelope.''

''Mom is trying to tell you that you should thank me for killing you.''

''I said no such a thing Penelope.''

''But you mean it mother.''

Hope and Josie sensed some werid tension in the relationship of two other women in the car.

''Kai is waiting for you to answer him.''

''Mom, I will not be his wife…''

''I don't see the reason why you wouldn't do it. It's good for you.''

''He is old and I don't' like him.''

''He is not old. He is in his forties….''

''And I am sixteen…''

''Seventeen in two weeks.''

''Still the same… he is old for me.''

''He is the leader of the coven. You should think about it.''

''No, mom… I can't even stand him. Let alone marry him and procreate with him… And I wouldn't put my kids in risk… I do not want to watch one of them kill the other.''

''It's the law of the coven.''

''Than I don't need to have kids.''

''But you must. The magic is too strong to be wasted…and you need a strong partner.''

''Mom…''

''That's why I married your dad… He was powerful, I am powerful…and look what you did… You consummated your twin in utero. You have everything it takes to be a leader in the coven.''

''MOM!''

''Fine, if not Kai, then Joseph. He is his son and he…''

''Mom, before you keep pimping me out, I am in a committed relationship with Josei. I don't need another person.''

''But you can't have kids.''

''There are alternatives.''

''And who would be the other part of DNA?''

''A donor….''

''Unknown person? How do you know if they have magic?''

''I don't care about it.''

''I am shocked. You know it matters who you have baby with. You have to save the magic, especially yours. ''

''Mom…''

''You know it Penelope.''

''Mom, please… Let's drop it.''

''Ok…Fine…''

They stopped in front of a very beautiful house and they got out.

''This is your grandparent's house.''

Isobel took them in and two people showed up at the door. Lady looked like Joe, but a bit older version and her husband was very handsome.

''Hello Isobel… Thank you for bringing them here.''

''You are welcome Michael.''

They came to the girls and said hi.

''Hello, I am Michael and this is my wife Anna….''

He looked at Josie and he knew right away who his granddaughter was.

''You look just like her.''

'' Thank you… Please to meet you…''

Anna came to her and put her hands on her cheeks.

''You are just like my Josette was… What is your name child?''

''I am also Josette… But I go by Josie…''

''Josette?''

''Yes, my dad named me after her.''

''That is nice of him. Where is your sister?''

''She is at school… I am here with Penelope and Hope…just for a visit.''

''Oh, it's nice you are friends with Penelope… She is nice girl.''

Before any of them said anything, Isobel changed the subject.

''And this is Hope Michaelson, their friend.''

''Your last name sounds familiar?''

''Klaus is her dad.''

''Oh, that's right.''

Ana smiled and took Josie's hand.

''Let's get outside. People want to meet you… We made small gathering.''

As promised, entire family was there and they were waiting to meet Josie and see Penelope again. A lot of Josie's cousins were in love with P and wanted her so they could become important in the coven, and none of them had idea that she was already taken. Josie was under impression that Isabel was ashamed of their relationship and had many other planes for Penelope. She really wanted the power in the coven. Josie was not feeling comfortable and she feared how two weeks here would look like. She met some of the family members and followed Penelope around the garden. By her behavior, she knew what to think or say about the visitors. She noticed that Penelope was really happy to see only one person. His name was Frankie and he was very cute and fun. He was in his thirties and somehow laidback. Josie and Hope liked him too. Josie overheard him saying to Penelope that they can stay with him and that it's ok. He hugged her and told her that he has her back. Josie was glad to know that there was someone in Penelope's corner.

Many of the people were courious to meet Joe's daughter and had so many questions about her and Lizzie. Some were very surprised she choose to turn and some were shocked to learn that they did it to avoid the merge. They felt as Josie dishonored the coven by doing that. At some point Kai came and Josie was tensed.

''How is my favorite vampire niece.''

She was creaped out by him.

''I am doing good. How are you?''

''I had no idea that you would become friends with Penelope after she turned you.''

''We were friedns before it happened?''

''I was not under that impression.''

Penelope came and put her hand on Josie's back.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes. We were just chatting Penelope. I was saying to Josie that your friendship surprised me.''

''Why?''

'' Because you killed her Penelope…''

''I had to, so it would prevent the merge.''

''And you helped us stay without a potentially waleuble witch.''

''She would have let Lizzie win and I did all I could to keep her alive.''

''But she is not alive.''

''But she is not gone either.''

''Why do you care?''

''Because she is my girlfriend.''

Kai didn't expect that.

''She is what?''

''My girlfriend… We are dating… We have been dating for almost two years.''

He gave very angry look to Isobel. Like she failed him.

''I see… But you are aware that you can't really do that as a person who they want to take over the coven. You must provide the coven with an heir…and you can't do it in a relationship you are in.''

''But I don't want the coven. I don't care about being a leader. I want to live my life.''

''You know that we have rules.''

''But I don't want to be part of this. If I can't be with Josie, I don't want to be in the coven.''

''You want to be banished from the coven?''

''I am glad to leave it if I can't be with Josie.''


	16. Chapter 16

There was very strange and tense silence. Many people were surprised that Isobel's daughter was actually dating a girl who is member of the coven and now a vampire. They were shocked someone would pick love over coven. That was not happening that often. They all knew that Penelope's power was something they could only dream of and it was hard for them to accept staying without it. One of the elders came to her and took her on the side. He had to try to keep her there. He had to do it for the coven, even if that meant bending some rules. That power was not to be wasted.

''Miss Park, if we accept you relationship with Miss. Saltzman….Would you consider staying in the coven?''

''Until my choice of partner is respected, I will not leave the coven.''

''And would you and Miss Saltzman want to have a family?''

''Maybe one day…''

'' You said you don't want to marry any member of the coven and I could respect that… But can you at least think about one of our members as a donor at least...if you and Miss Saltzman or any other partner choose to have a family?''

''If Josie is ok with it… All the decisions about potential family are to be made with her.''

''Ok… I think this coven could use you Miss Park and your leaving would be huge loss for us. So I think we should put it in vote. Who accepts your conditions and who thinks you should leave the coven?''

Kai was not happy with this. He wanted Penelope to himself. He didn't love her, but he loved her power. He could only imagine how amazing it would be if he could have the power she has and how much he could do with it. So far, there were only four witches with that amount of power: Ester Michaelson, Dahlia and now Hope and Penelope.

Coven voted and they accepted their relationship, but it was very clear to the girls they voted yes just to keep Penelope in the coven. If her power was not that strong, she would have been voted off long time ago.

Frankie took the girls to his house and they were all surprised to meet his spouse. He was married to a vampire named Jacob.

''Girls, this is my husband Jacob and this is my cousin Penelope Park, her girlfriend Josie Saltzman and their friend Hope Michaelson.''

''Michaelson? Are you related to Freya?''

''Yes, she is my aunt. I am Klaus's daughter.''

''Oh, that is surprising. I knew your parents and Freya…''

'' You did?''

''Yes, your father helped me adjust in New Orleans some two hundred years ago…when I turned… And your mom worked with me on some village project… And when it comes to Freya, she helped with her spells to control my hunger. I was close to becoming a ripper.''

Josie felt chills in her body when someone spoke of rippers. It was her biggest fear… She feared she would feed of Penelope and not be able to stop. He smiled at Josei and Penelope.

''I see that having a thing for vampires runs in the family…''

They smiled.

''I was not a vampire until few months ago.''

''Oh, what happened? Why did you turn? ''

They explained to him the entire story and he felt bad for Josie.

''If you are hungry, we have some blood in the basement fridge. We sort of keep it away from the guests.

''I get it.''

''Yes, it would be weird to see blood bags in the fridge of your friends.''

''Come with me… You and Penelope can stay downstairs. We have very comfy pull out bed and Hope can sleep upstairs in the guest room.''

Frankie took Hope upstairs and Jacob took other two girls downstairs. He gave Josie some blood and he helped them with the bed.

''I will not bother you. I think you had enough family bonding for a day. Have good night and you Josie, take the blood without any restrictions. I can get some more so, you eat when you have to.''

''Thank you.''

She and Penelope were finally alone. They changed for bed and then they just cuddled up.

''It's human.''

''What?''

''Blood… He is drinking blood from blood bags and it's human.''

''Is that ok with you?''

''I don't know.''

''Why?''

''I will come back home and drink some rabbit or something like that in ten days. What If I don't like that blood.''

''You already don't like it JoJo.''

''I know, but I can't get hooked on the human blood.''

There was smirk on Penelope's face.

''Speaking of human blood…''

She moved the hair from her neck and winked at Josie…

''I want you to…''

''Penelope…''

''Let's have some fun. I really had a bad day…''

'What if I can't stop.''

''You will…and you can…''

Penelope took off her top and threw it on the ground.

''Are you really going to say no to me?''

Josie just shook her head.

''You know I can't say no to you baby.''

''Good… Now, come here…''

There was something in Penelope's eyes that Josie saw as a challenge. Like the other girl was daring her to do something about the situation. Penelope knew that Josie wanted her, she wanted Josie too. And they were so in love and hormonal teens that they did take almost every chance they had to have sex and enjoy their alone time. But sometimes Penelope was under impression that Josie is ashamed of the attraction they share and desire that is there all the time. So, sometimes she would just dare Josie to come and get her. She would drive her insane so she would take the charge. And part of Josie loved it. She loved how challenging being with Penelope was. She loved the feeling of being an object of Penelope's love and attention. So she did what Penelope asked from her. She bent down and kissed the other girl and made love to her for a long time. Yes, she drank from Penelope and it was intoxicating, but what was bigger high than blood was the way how Penelope looked at her at the moment she stopped drinking her blood. There was so much love in her eyes and there was that sensation of being home in that young woman's arms.

''I love you P.''

''I love you too Jojo..''

Penelope took some blood from Josie to recover. She didn't want to tell the other girl that this time she took a bit too much. She made excuse that she is tired and fell asleep cuddled up to Josie. Josie had no idea why Penelope was so tired, but choose to ignore it and pin it to the trip, very interesting time at the party and now making love. She realized that as a vampire she had more strength and stamina than Penelope and she tried to give girl as much rest as she needs. They woke up in the morning because Hope came to their basement.

''Good morning bitches.''

''Good morning Hope….''

''Did you have fun last night?''

Penelope gave her a look.

''We know you had sex and…Nice healing Park… No one would know she bit you.''

''What?''

Josie was blushing already.

''I can smell and feel blood. Jacob and I kept your secret from Frankie.''

''Thank you, I guess?''

''What do you want to do today?''

''Sightseeing?''

Hope and Penelope rolled their eyes at Josie. She already had entire paper full of places they could visit.

''I want to go to the garden….''

''I knew it!''

''We can feed the frogs P…''

Hope observed the girls and she was really happy for them. Penelope and Josie looked at one another like there was no one else in the world. Hope found Josie's idea a bit funny, cute and weird.

''Feed the frogs?''

''Yes… Why?''

''No frog kissing for you Penelope?''

''No, I am not looking for a prince charming… I am happy with my queen of the damned.''

''Wow! I didn't expect that label…''

''You've seen the movie… She was a vampire queen…''

Hope took a seat on their bed and smiled her nerd smile.

''In the books she is very hot… queen with alabaster skin… All of them were far better looking in the books.''

Penelope smiled at that and nodded.

''All but Antonio Banderas.''

''Oh, yes… I must agree…''

''But the soundtrack for the Queen of the damned was good.''

''I agree.''

''Two of you are two biggest nerds I know.''

''Sush Saltzman, don't trash our rep.''

They said they will go with Josie to the garden and Frankie drove them there. He gave them his address, his and Jacob's numbers and even some money, that they didn't really need. Girls had so much fun there and they spent most of the day there. Penelope and Josie took million pictures and they even got Hope to take pictures with them. They were happy, relaxed and just three girls having fun in a city. It didn't matter who they were, how much baggage they had…they were just three sixteen years old girls enjoying the day. They had late lunch at a small restaurant Penelope loved very much and Hope took a chance to thank them for the day she had.

''I really had amazing time with you. I believed I would be bored in the garden, but this was amazing day.''

Josie and Penelope took her hands and smiled.

''We had amazing time too.''

''I know. You look happy.''

Josie kissed Penelope's cheek and turned to Hope.

''I think we are very happy…and lucky.''

''I am glad you have one another… I guess that our crazy life is much easier when you have someone to share it with.''

Penelope was silent.

''It is easier to have someone who understands and knowing that you are not alone…but it can be lonely even if you love someone. When we were together last time…there was a time when both of us were lonely in our relationship because we didn't know how to communicate and fix our relationship.''

Josie nodded.

''We love one another a lot. But I think we learned much more about how to be together this second time around. Me turning changed things a lot. But from this prospective…Yes, it's much better as a couple to do things.''

''I don't see myself in love as two of you are.''

''I don't think anybody sees themselves until it happens to you.''

Josie smiled at Penelope.

''Yes, it happened to us and now we are very happy.''

Penelope turned to her.

''Just don't think about it and it will happen… It will probably be something very unexpected.''

''Unexpected? Ha! My entire life is unexpected.''

''Just enjoy and it will happen.''

''I hope so… I got tired from being lonely and alone.''

''I know… I believe it.''

''And when it happens, we can double date.''

''Oh, God..NO!''

Josie gave her a look.

''What Penelope wants to say is that we will be glad to double date with you and that other person. Just hold on Hope.''

''Two of you are disgustingly sweet. I am sick.''

''We love you too Hopey…''

They finished their lunch and went for a walk. They really enjoyed their time together. Hope was glad she came with them. Penelope and Josie were much better company than she could imagine.


	17. Chapter 17

During her time in Atlanta, Josie had to meet with her grandparents few more times. Conveniently Penelope had to do some things with her mom at the same time, so she made sure that Hope doesn't let her out of her sight. She was not letting anything slide past her. Even Ana and Michael realized that Hope was there to watch her or keep an eye on them.

''You can tell your friend that she doesn't need to follow you. We will not hurt you.''

''I guess it's just Penelope's way of making sure I am safe.''

''We are your grandparents. We would never hurt you.''

''You allowed my mom to get hurt…so…''

''That was different. They had to merge.''

''Can we talk about something else?''

''Sure.''

Anna asked her questions about her and Lizzie and she showed them pictures of them. Anna was surprised to see how different the girls were and how Lizzie didn't have any of the coven characteristics. She actually looked like Michael's mother. After lunch with them she and Hope went for a walk and Hope tried to talk to her about how she felt about her grandparents and entire thing about Penelope wanting to leave the coven if she can't be with Josie.

''I want her to leave the coven. I want to be far from them and to protect my family from them.''

''And what does she want?''

''I don't know. I haven't really talked to her. Can we go home now? I am sort of hungry.''

''Ok… ''

When they arrived to the house, Hope made coffee to herself and Josie went downstairs to get blood. She was in her and Penelope's bed, sipping blood when Hope came down.

''Penelope just called. She is on the way home. She was worried how it went with two of them.''

''She worries too much.''

''I know, but I don't think she is overreacting. I think your family is a bit weird.''

''My world is weird.''

''I agree…''

Penelope came home and just fell on the bed.

''I will kill my mom one day.''

''Why?''

''Because she is getting on my last nerve.''

Josie smiled.

''What did she do now?''

''She gave me a lecture on how I embarrassed her with what happened few days ago. That I would leave the coven for you.''

''Would you really do that?''

''Yes… In a blink of an eye.''

Josie kissed her.

''Thank you babe…''

''I hate that coven.''

''I know… They are weirding me out.''

Hope nodded in agreement.

''Do you want to watch a movie or something?''

''Sure…''

They picked something and made themselves comfortable on Josie's and P's bed. When Penelope's cousins came home from work they spent some time with them and it was time for bed.

Next few days they spent wondering around Atlanta and taking a lot of pictures. Some of them were in a Gone with a wind themed house. They were dressed in those big dresses with hats, gloves and all. And it was so much fun. Josie really enjoyed the time with two other girls. Hope even went places alone so two of them would at least have some time together around the city. Going back to school was the thing they looked forward to. Last night in Atlanta Joe's parents took the girls for dinner. They realized how close they were and that they would not get a minute alone with Josie.

''You don't have to watch every step she makes Penelope.''

''I have to during our stay. You were there. I will not let your sick son hurt her.''

''He would never.''

''He killed his sister…''

''That is not the same.''

''He wants me, so we all know he would hurt Josie to get me.''

''You love my granddaughter that much? You would leave us?''

''If it comes to that… I will be happy to leave. I don't want any ties to the coven.''

''But, coven is…''

''Coven is toxic.''

''That is the only family many of us have.''

''And what killed members of your families too.''

Anna didn't say much. Josie felt weird tension in the air and she tried to make this dinner less tense.

''I have something for you.''

She gave them a frame with a picture of her and Lizzie.

''I had this in my phone and I got a copy for you and I framed it… And also I made some of our baby pirctures too for you.''

''Thank you Josie.''

''You are welcome.''

''Do you think your sister would like to meet us if we come to Mystic Falls?''

''I guess she would be ok with it. She is your granddaughter too.''

''Well, then we will make some arrangements for the summer or fall to come and see you.''

''Good. I am looking forward to it.''

They had a lot of questions about school and how much did the girls actually like it. Hope joked that no one really likes school and that it is something made to torture them. Two other girls agreed with her.

''It has some pretty cool moments, but it's school… And we do spend a lot of time there. I wish we had some more chances to leave the property.''

''I think you are right Josie. Being closed somewhere is not very pleasant thing.''

''No, it's not.''

They took them to Frankie's place and wished them safe return home.

''Take care girls and you Josie, don't be a stranger. Call us sometimes. We can even video chat with you and Lizzie.''

''I would love that.''

Frankie and Jacob were in the living room watching news when they got home.

''How was it?''

''It was bearable.''

''I am glad you used so many descriptions my sweet cousin.''

''It was as expected. They tried to sweet-talk Josie.''

''Oh, ok.''

''And how are you two?''

''We are ok. We just got back from work and now we are just chilling.''

''Good.''

They took a seat and joined them. Around ten they went and packed and went to bed. They had very early flight. At four they were up and getting ready. Josie was excited to go made a deal not to mention too much about the coven and events that took place. Caroline was waiting for them at the airport and Josie was sort of glad to see her.

''How was it girls?''

''It was good. We had so much fun.''

''I am glad to hear it. And how was all with the…family?''

''Weird ,but ok. I will stay in touch with my grandparents. They wanted to come and visit me.''

''Oh, ok.''

''They want to get to know Lizzie.''

''I guess that is normal. She is also Joe's child.''

''Are you weirded out by all this?''

''Not so much… I think I got used to it. I feel bad for you and Lizzie. They are constant reminder that there is another family you don't know much about and that your uncle killed your mom.''

''Yes, there is that.''

''Did you see him ?''

''Yes, mom… He was there…''

''And?''

''He was surprised Penelope and I were a couple.''

''Why was he surprised?''

Penelope had to lie.

''Because he never saw me with anyone…and people just assume that I am into boys.''

''But you are into boys…''

''Only into boys… Girls are not what people see me with.''

''Oh, ok.''

''Was he ok with you?''

''Yes, he was.''

Caroline looked at the girls exchanging looks in the mirror. She knew there was more to that story and something told her not to drop it and try to find out more. She changed the subject to something trivial and girls let her do it. She talked to Josie how she and Lizzie had a weekend off and went to a spa and had so much fun. Josie was a bit jealous that she never gets to do all that with mom. Penelope noticed that and took her hand. She wanted to show the other girl that she matters to her and that she is loved.

''I love you Jo…''

''Love you too…''


	18. Chapter 18

Penelope, Josie and Hope were playing cards on the floor in Hope's room when Rick came to her door. Josie was surprised to see her dad at Hope's door.

''Dad, what is going on?''

''I need a minute with Hope. Could you leave us girls?''

Hope mouthed that she was sorry as the girls were leaving her room.

''What is the matter Dr. Saltzman?''

''We are getting a new student tomorrow. She is a daughter of a wolf and a witch.''

''Ok…''

''And I was hoping you could show her around… You are the closest thing to what she is.''

''I am the closest thing to everything at this school…''

''Oh…Ok….Maybe…''

''Sure, I will show her around.''

''She will be in your class.''

''I had a feeling about that one coming soon.''

''Yes, she is sixteen..''

''What is her name?''

''Clair Campbell.''

''Ok…''

''Why all the secrecy?''

''She doesn't know what will happen in there days… She has no idea she triggered the curse. I don't want anyone else knowing. You, me and Dorian are keeping an eye on her.''

''Cool… She has no idea she is about to turn and that it would hurt like…''

''No, she has no idea.''

''Cool. That will be fun.''

''I guess it will be.''

''Ok… See you tomorrow.''

''See you Hope.''

Penelope and Josie ended up in Penelope's room, that has somehow turned into their room. Josie finally got Penelope to do their homework so now girls were occupied with learning names of the herbs and how they are used. It took them about two hours to prepare for the test and it was now time for dinner. Josie was hungry and beside the food she could also use some blood.

''After dinner I need to get some blood too.''

''And maybe after we could….?''

''Penelope…''

''What?''

''We are at school…''

''Ok, fine… But what about going somewhere for the weekend and we could…you know?''

''You are bad.''

''No, I am the worse.''

''Yes you are.''

Josie kissed her and lowered her to the floor.

''If we continue this, we are skipping dinner.''

Josie looked at her and got very serious.

''Suddenly I am not that hungry…''

''Or you are hungry for something else?''

Penelope unbuttoned Josie's shirt and slid it off her body. She was also hungry for Josie and she wanted to be with her too. Josie took off Penelope's dress and lifted her up from the floor. Penelope used a spell to lock their door and then she let Josie have her way. They made love and Josie fed from her. She didn't take much blood but they both enjoyed the feed and after that Penelope drinking from Josie.

They were cuddled up in bed and Josie was stroking Penelope's back.

''Kaleb was right… This is beyond amazing.''

''I know… Sometimes I feel like I could do this all the time.''

''Easy tiger… We can't do it all the time… Human here needs her blood.''

''I know baby…''

''Speaking of blood… Maybe you should get dressed and have some… I don't think you had enough and I took some form you.''

''Want to come with me?''

''Sure… Did I heal?''

''Yes you did.''

''Ok, let's do it.''

They got dressed and went to the kitchen. Josie got the blood bag and started drinking from it. Penelope was sitting on the kitchen counter and waiting for her to finish.

''I hate this blood.''

''I know…''

They kissed and Josie smiled at her.

''Thank you P..''

''What for?''

''For being so patient with me and all that you did. I don't know if I could do this without you .''

''You could… You are amazing Jojo… You can do anything.''

''Thank you baby… I really mean it.''

Penelope took her hand and held it until Josie finished the blood. Just as they were about to leave, MG and Kaleb came.

''Hey lovebirds… What's up?''

''Josie just had some blood and we were about to leave.''

Kaleb checked them up.

''Blood from the bag or you?''

''Good night boys…''

''Damn P!''

''What MG?''

''You really love to break the rules.''

'' We can do whatever we want…. She is not a ripper.''

''So, you do it.''

''Sometimes.''

''And?''

''And what?''

''How is it?''

Josie smiled at Penelope.

''The best… Especially when she drinks from me.''

''P, you would be such a hot vampire.''

''For now I am ok with being a hot witch.''

''For now?''

''Well, I might pick to turn at some point. I can't grow old watching this one be forever young.''

''Oh, so you would turn for Josie?''

''Yes….''

''And if you could turn Josie into human? Would you rather do that or become a vampire?''

Josie wanted to say she would go back to being human, but Penelope gave her answer right away.

''Turn… I would turn… No matter if there was way to get her to be human…''

MG was confused.

''Why would you turn if she could be human again?''

''To escape our coven…''

''I didn't think of that.''

''I know…''

Josie was just looking at Penelope.

''You really want to turn?''

''Yes…''

''It's not that amazing.''

''I don't care. I get to be with you and I get to spend my eternity by your side.''

''I would be by your side no matter what P.''

''I know… But I want to turn and be with you.''

''When?''

''I have no idea… When we graduate.''

''Why?''

''Because then we are out of school and your parent's reach.''

''I guess you are right.''

They went back to the room and got ready for bed. Josie was thinking about Penelope turning and she was happy she wanted to turn for her and sad because she would be giving up the magic and all.

Hope was ready to meet the new girl. She and Rick were waiting for her to arrive. When she did, Hope was surprised by her presence. She was a bit taller than her, had long brown hair and ivory skin. Her eyes were green and she was very quiet.

''Hi, I am Hope.''

''Clair.''

''Nice to meet you.''

Rick informed them that they would be roommates and Chloe felt nervous. She was not used to share a room. Neither was Hope.

''Let me walk you to our room.''

''I am sorry.''

''What for?''

''For invading your space.''

''It's ok.''

''I hope we will be ok.''

''I am sure we will.''

She smiled ant got into the school after Hope. They run into Penelope and Josie on the stairs and Hope introduced them to Clair. Josie got into her hostess mode and told Clair that she can join them all for lunch and that if she needs something, she can ask them. Penelope was silent and observing. When Hope and Clair left she smirked.

''Oh, Hope has a crush!''

''What?''

''She likes the new girl.''

Josie just laughed.

''You are bored to death and think that everyone likes everyone.''

''No, just the ones who crush on each other.''

''She is not crushing on her. She just came.''

''How long did it take for you to crush on me?''

''Point taken…''

''Love you too Jojo…''


End file.
